EM DOIS MUNDOS - TRADUÇÃO
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: Depois da batalha de Hogwarts, Harry Potter começa sua nova vida, uma em que ele não é o menino que sobreviveu.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Em Dois Mundos

**Autor:** PHOENIXGIRL26

**Tradutor:** Mazzola Jackson

**Shpper:** SS/HP

**Gênero:** aventura romance

**Advertências:** slash, universo alternativo

**Resumo: **Depois da batalha de Hogwarts, Harry Potter começa sua nova vida, uma em que ele não é o menino que sobreviveu.

**Capítulo um**

Harry Potter estava exausto, mas a sua mente e corpo se recusaram a desligar. Ele ainda estava no limite, mas ele entendia o porquê. Toda a sua vida foi sobre Voldemort, agora que ele estava morto, Harry teve que se acostumar com uma mudança tão grande e não tinha certeza de como. Depois de ver sair do Weasley e Hermione, Harry sentou-se nos degraus da entrada do castelo em ruínas. Ele assistiu Hagrid e Grope limpar grandes pedaços do castelo quebrado, estátuas e até mesmo árvores que foram arrancadas pelas raízes. Ele observou alunos e funcionários trabalhando lado a lado como eles procuraram por toda parte para os feridos ou mortos. Harry queria ajudar, mas ele estava cansado demais para se mover. Ele segurava uma xícara de café na mão, ocasionalmente, tomando um gole, mas seus olhos vigiavam tudo.

-Você não vai dormir Mr. Potter?

Harry sorriu e olhou para McGonagall. -Um dia vou, eu ainda estou muito enrolado, no limite, então eu vou dormir mais tarde. Mas eu também estou refletindo sobre o que se passou e que o nosso mundo vai ser como agora ele se foi.

Minerva estava sentada no degrau ao lado de Harry e ela tinha seu próprio copo em sua mão. -Vai ser muito diferente e muito mais seguro, mais seguro do que o foi em um tempo muito longo.

-Sim, vai, ainda é difícil acreditar que ele está morto, que a maioria deles estão mortos. Depois de todos esses anos de lhe aterrorizando nosso mundo, e finalmente acabou. -Harry suspirou antes de se virar para encarar McGonagall.-Você está bem?

-Sim, eu estou bem, como você, cansada, mas eu não estou pronta para dormir ainda.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, ele bateu-lhe em que a parede muito difícil.

-Eu vi Poppy, tinha algumas pausas, mas consertou agora. É por isso que eu não estou fazendo muito neste momento, não iria agradar a matrona em todos, se eu fiz alguma coisa.

Harry riu. -Ela me disse para descansar, bem como, na verdade, ela me mandou para descansar. Ela deve descansar si mesma, ela não parou desde o início do conflito e que foi... Quando, eu nem me lembro quando começou?

-Ontem à tarde e é agora onze horas da manhã.

-Você acha que estaria dormindo, mas nós não somos, nem são todas aquelas pessoas. Neville não parou, apenas uma vez, quando viu Madame Pomfrey sobre seus ferimentos.

-Não, ele não tem, Neville é um jovem surpreendente. Ele perguntou se ele poderia ficar aqui por algumas semanas, ele quer continuar a ajudar.

-Como eu faço, é ver Hogwarts difícil como este, tão danificado e algumas partes são completamente destruídas, é triste de se ver. Quão difícil é que vai ser para reparar?

-Algumas coisas podem ser reparadas com facilidade, mas certas partes do castelo terão de ser puxado para baixo e completamente reconstruído, a magia negra que foi usada torna impossível de reparar. Poderíamos tomar nosso tempo para remover a magia negra, mas seria um ano ou mais antes que ele estaria terminado.

-Então, é como o que Dumbledore me contou sobre minha cicatriz, você pode curar outros cortes, mas que está sendo feito por magia negra sempre vai deixar vestígios.

-Exatamente, o corte em sua cabeça curado, mas deixou essa cicatriz. Você deve saber mais do que a maioria que os cortes e contusões normais podem ser curadas completamente, você teve o suficiente de quem ao longo dos anos.

Harry deu uma risada muito cansada. -Sim, eu com certeza tenho.-Harry olhou para trás na direção da Floresta Proibida.-Então, meu novo corte vai cicatrizar bem.

Minerva olhou para Harry. -Novo corte, que novo corte?

-Eu tenho outro corte em forma de relâmpago no meu peito, bem em cima do meu coração, na verdade. Madame Pomfrey parou o sangramento e me deu suas terríveis poções de degustação. Ele a chocou quando ela viu pela primeira vez, em seguida, ela era sua auto popa normal.

-Oh Harry. -Minerva colocou a mão no braço de Harry.-Todos nós se perguntou.

-Todo mundo sabia que não podia resistir. Há muita coisa que eu preciso explicar, mas eu não posso, ainda não. Então, se você precisa de algumas respostas agora há uma memória na penseira de Dumbledore, eu estava indo para ver se você e Kingsley iriam vê-lo de qualquer maneira, ele tem algumas informações que você tanto precisa. Se precisar de mais, diga Dumbledore eu disse que ele pode explicar sobre mim.

-Eu vou checar a isso depois de um pouco de sono. Mas por que você está olhando para a floresta proibida?

-Só lembrando o que aconteceu lá dentro, minha dor, a tristeza de Hagrid, o riso comensais da morte, seu júbilo. Tantas emoções foram sentidas em um curto espaço de tempo.

-O medo de morrer?

Harry balançou a cabeça: - Não, eu não estava com medo de que em tudo, você pensaria que eu seria, mas eu não estava. Quando você vê a memória que você vai entender mais. Eu estava com medo por todos vocês, o que ele faria se ele sobrevivesse. Você mostrou que o apoiou, ele não teria levado isso muito bem, todos nós sabemos disso. Mas eu não tinha medo de morrer, eu estou realmente com medo de viver.

-Isso é uma coisa muito estranha que dizer então me explicar por que você se sente assim Harry?

-Toda a minha vida ele tem sido parte disso, eu vivi com o perigo em volta de mim, eu vivi com o fato de meus amigos poderia morrer, eu vivi com o fato de que eu provavelmente morreria. Mas eu sobrevivi e morri; como é que eu vou viver uma vida que eu nunca esperava ter? -Harry suspirou, em seguida, virou-se para McGonagall. -Eu escapei uma vez, logo após meu aniversário, eu mudei a cor do cabelo, feito isso por mais tempo, manteve óculos de sol, em seguida, foi para o ministério e tive a minha vontade feito. Eu realmente pensei que não iria sobreviver a tudo isso, então eu queria ter certeza de que o Dursley de não conseguia nada dos meus pais ou qualquer coisa que pertenciam a Sirius. Eu sei que eu tenho que mudar isso agora, para adicionar Teddy Lupin, mas eu também fiz outra coisa enquanto eu estava lá. -Harry cavou em sua bolsa e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado firmemente e entregou a McGonagall depois voltou a olhar na floresta.- sem família, apenas alguns amigos íntimos, eu queria ter certeza de que todos perto de mim teria uma ação, incluindo Hogwarts. Então eu chamei você executor de minha propriedade no caso de eu nunca tive a chance de mudar as coisas se eu morrer. Eu sabia que você iria cuidar dele, mas você também me conhece, você sabe o que eu queria mesmo que eu nunca tive a chance de mudá-lo. Eu fiz isso antes Remus me disse que eu sou o padrinho de Teddy.

-Você colocou um monte de confiança em mim Harry, que eu nunca vou abusar ou mau uso que confiar. Mas você sobreviveu assim você pode ter a sua vontade atualizada. Mas obrigado pela confiança que você colocou em mim.

-Eu sempre confiei em você e isso é uma espécie de minha garantia, por isso mesmo que ele está morto e mais de seus partidários estão mortos, alguns fizeram escapar quando a luta virou a nosso favor. Então, todos nós sabemos que há uma chance de que eles poderiam vir atrás de mim. -Harry voltou-se novamente: -Você não se importa de cuidar de tudo isso, se algo vier a acontecer comigo?

-Não, eu vou cuidar de tudo Harry, você não precisa se preocupar. Mas nada vai acontecer com você, a nossa guerra acabou, é seguro, o mais seguro que tem sido desde antes dele começar a ganhar o poder.

-Eu sei, mas a minha vida, eu não tomarei nada como garantido não mais. -Harry se levantou e se espreguiçou.-Eu acho que finalmente estou começando a sentir tudo, eu estou tão rígido e dolorido. Eu poderia dar um passeio, então eu deveria ser capaz de dormir.

-Você deveria e eu poderia fazer a mesma coisa. Basta manter lembrando-se que ele é morto e você sobreviveu. Você tem a chance agora Harry, a chance de ter a vida que merece. -Minerva deu uma tapinha no ombro de Harry, em seguida, voltou para o castelo. Harry desceu o restante das etapas e mais para a Floresta Proibida. Ele precisava vê-lo mais uma vez, em seguida, ele poderia finalmente colocar essa parte de sua vida atrás dele, então esperar que o resto para trás.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmm**

**Esse é um bom começo de fic certo? Esse é mais uma das fics da maravilhosa PHOENIXGIRL26, espero que vocês gostem!**

**Espero vocês nos reviews**

**Ate os próximos capítulos**

**Fui…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dois**

Harry caminhou lentamente o mesmo caminho que ele tomou na noite anterior. Ele não hesitou e só parou quando chegou à clareira. Ele olhou ao redor, lembrando que Hagrid estava, onde Bellatriz estava de pé, onde os Malfoy eram e onde Voldemort ficou enquanto eles olharam um para o outro. Ajoelhou-se e passou a mão sobre a grama onde ele havia colocado o lugar que ele pensou que iria morrer, mas ele não o fez.

Harry não tinha certeza de como se sentia sobre o que tinha acontecido, ele sabia que estava aliviado que Voldemort tinha ido embora, ele sabia que também estava aliviado que o número de vítimas não foi maior, por isso mesmo que ele pesou para todos que morreu, poderia ter sido muito pior.

Depois de passar uma hora no local ele estava na noite anterior, Harry virou e foi embora. Ao passar pela área onde caiu a pedra, algo no chão brilhava ao sol, e ele percebeu que ele estava vendo, era a pedra. Ele nunca esperava jamais encontrá-lo, ele esperava que ninguém jamais encontrá-lo. Talvez fosse hora para realmente ter certeza, ele poderia jogá-lo tão duro quanto podia para a floresta proibida, mais profunda na qual nenhuma pessoa além de Hagrid nunca vai encontrar.

Harry ficou olhando para a pedra, algo lhe dizia esta é a razão pela qual ele entrou para a floresta, e não apenas para ver onde ele enfrentou Voldemort. Em seguida, ele sabia o que tinha que fazer, ele só não tinha certeza do por que.

Harry, descendo e seus dedos se fecharam ao redor da pedra e antes que ele pudesse soltá-lo novamente ele sentiu um puxão familiar, como um puxão de uma chave do portal e este Harry Potter desapareceu da floresta proibida, de Hogwarts, mas também de seu tempo.

Minerva acordou e viu o sol da manhã de streaming através de sua janela. Ela percebeu que ela dormiu o resto de ontem e na noite passada. Depois de tomar banho e se vestir, ela precisava ficar presa em planos de reparação de Hogwarts e organização de todos os corpos a serem coletados para que os funerais pudessem ser arranjados. Depois de comer o pequeno-almoço, ela falou com a equipe e as pessoas que ainda estavam lá ajudando. Ela notou que embora mais tivesse aparecido desde que ela se aposentou na tarde anterior. Após a organização que faria o que, ela foi para quartos Lufa-Lufa para começar a trabalhar.

-Professor, você não disse que Harry estava indo para ficar? -Neville perguntou como ele andou ao lado dela com Ernie, Seamus, Luna e Cho.

-Sim, ele estava indo para uma caminhada ontem, antes de ir dormir. Presumi que ele quis dizer torre de Gryffindor, talvez ele encontrasse em outro lugar para dormir.

-Fizemos o check-professor, ele não é em qualquer lugar, nem mesmo na sala de exigência.

-Talvez ele dormiu depois foi ver Ron e Hermione, você pode entrar em contato com a Toca, pergunte se ele está lá.

-Podemos fazer isso agora professor, obrigado. -disse Neville urgentemente então correu com seus amigos.

Minerva assistiu ir antes decidiu fazer alguns testes em seu próprio porque algo não se sentia bem e ela percebeu que era o que Harry tinha falado com ela sobre ontem. Ela se dirigiu para fora e viu Hagrid com seu irmão.

-Hagrid.

-Minerva.

-Você viu Harry em algum lugar?

-Eu o vi ontem, ele entrou na floresta proibida. Eu perguntei o que ele estava fazendo, ele disse que precisava fazer alguma coisa, então ele poderia finalmente descansar.

-Você se lembra onde enfrentou Voldemort?

-Sim, é por dentro.

-Você se importaria apenas verificando, Neville disse que eles não podem encontrá-lo. Eles têm ido para verificar com o Weasley de ter certeza de que ele poderia estar apareceu lá.

-Eu vou fazer isso agora Minerva, venha Grawpy. -Hagrid pegou sua besta e correu para a floresta proibida e ele só esperava que Harry estava bem, que ele não fui levado por qualquer Comensais da Morte que poderiam ter sido escondido na floresta.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Harry lentamente acorda e olha em volta, ele ainda estava na floresta proibida, então ele se lembra sobre a pedra. Ele olhou para baixo e viu sua mão se fechou em torno dele.

-Parecia uma chave do portal, mas como, ninguém sabia que estava lá, eu era o último a tocá-lo assim como poderia ter sido transformado em uma chave do portal. Talvez eu esteja errado, ele não me levar a qualquer lugar, porque eu ainda estou na floresta. -Harry levantou em seguida, colocar a pedra no bolso e começou a caminhar para fora da densa grossa de árvores. Como ele ficou mais perto da borda da floresta, ele ouvia vozes, muitas vozes, excitada, vozes felizes. Ele entendeu como todo mundo estava feliz ontem, mas essas vozes soaram diferente do que quando todos aplaudiram após Voldemort morreu.

Harry teve uma sensação muito estranha e ele não tinha idéia de por que, mas ele não se sentia como se houvesse perigo, então ele aproximou-se do barulho parou boquiaberto com o que estava vendo. Ele ficou apenas atrás de uma árvore observando os alunos, estudantes reais em seus uniformes, os alunos têm uma ruptura entre as classes. Ele viu McGonagall e a primeira coisa que notou a respeito dela era que ela parecia saudável, mais jovem e não velha.

-O que diabos está acontecendo?-Harry ficou olhando, então ele engasga quando viu Dumbledore passar por cima de McGonagall, que falou por alguns minutos, ela acenou com a cabeça quando ela pegou um saco dele, então Dumbledore caminhou até um grupo de estudantes, mas McGonagall foi em direção a ele. Harry rapidamente correu para trás e colocar as costas contra a árvore, mas seus pensamentos estavam em como Dumbledore poderia estar vivo, como os alunos estavam em Hogwarts, porque McGonagall parecia diferente, mas seu outro pensamento era Hogwarts, não foi destruído em tudo, parecia do jeito que sempre foi.

Ouviram passos, em seguida, o que soou como algo pesado bater no chão, não muito longe de seu esconderijo. Harry levou um par de respirações profundas, então muito lentamente olhou ao redor da árvore para ver a parte de trás da McGonagall enquanto se dirigia para longe dele e de volta para o chão de Hogwarts. Harry olhou para baixo e viu uma mochila, semelhante ao seu e ao lado dele estava um livro grosso, que tinha o seu nome na parte dianteira.

-Foda-se. -Harry murmurou, ele olhou em volta novamente, em seguida, rapidamente pegou a mochila e livro antes de recuar atrás da árvore. Ele passou o dedo sobre o seu nome, Harry James Potter, por baixo era o nome Brian Dumbledore, Harry não tinha idéia de que Brian Dumbledore era apenas que ele deve ser um parente de Dumbledore e ele sabia que um dos nomes do meio de Dumbledore era Brian.

Mas o que estava confundindo mais foi por isso que Hogwarts não foi danificado, ele não tinha idéia de por que Dumbledore estava vivo. Agora, Harry Potter não tinha idéia do que diabos estava acontecendo. Tudo o que ele sabia era que ele precisava para deixar Hogwarts e não tinha certeza de como, ele também sabia que ou ele estava sonhando ou que ele estava em um universo alternativo que era impossível, ou talvez ele tivesse sido transportado para o passado e é por isso que tudo parecia tão diferente, talvez essa pedra fosse como um vira-tempo.

Harry se mudou de volta para as árvores frondosas, encontrou um pedaço de grama, sentou-se e examinou o livro de novo, antes de abrir a mochila, ele ficou boquiaberto novamente quando viram roupas, roupas que ele gostava de usar e também o seu tamanho, mas também uma bolsa semelhante ao dele com o dinheiro nele, muito dinheiro. Seja o que for Harry sabia que agora ele viria a calhar, uma vez que ele foi capaz de deixar Hogwarts e trabalhar para fora o que estava acontecendo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Agora fiquei assustado! O que será que esta acontecendo e como assim a pedra virou um vira tempo? E alias que tempo era aquele?**

**Espero que vocês gostem, vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três**

Hermione, Rony, Neville, Cho, Luna, toda AD estavam juntos, perto deles, em seguida, são outros dos Weasley, Aberforth Dumbledore, Andrômeda Tonks segurando Teddy Lupin, Garrick Olivaras. Velhos amigos como Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, os membros da ordem como Hestia Jones e Dedalus Diggle, em seguida, a equipe de Hogwarts com Minerva na frente, Hagrid e Grope na parte de trás. Kingsley está na frente de todo mundo, mas não havia mais do que apenas os convidados, centenas e centenas de pessoas foram em torno deles, as pessoas que só já ouviu o nome Harry Potter, mas nunca o conheceu.

-Harry Potter era um gentil, amoroso, engraçado jovem, bravo, corajoso e maravilhoso. Estamos aqui hoje para pagar as nossas homenagens a este jovem que usou esse lado amoroso e corajoso para terminar a nossa guerra. Ele deveria estar aqui para comemorar com a gente, mas infelizmente isso não é para ser. A vida de Harry Potter foi encurtada por aqueles que desejam vingar a sua morte senhores, encontraram-no sozinho na floresta proibida e levou-o para longe de nós. Harry pensou que estava tudo acabado, que toda a gente estava a salvo, que ele estava seguro.

-Nós temos um consolo Harry está com sua família, à família que ele queria estar desde um ano de idade. Era como Harry era para ser aqui por apenas um curto período de tempo, ele foi feito para nós e nosso mundo salvar, quando esse trabalho foi feito foi à vez dele se juntar a seus pais. Harry sempre quis ser normal, como qualquer outro menino de 17 anos, mas ele me disse uma vez que ele sabia que não era normal, ele nunca era para ser normal, que ele estava destinado a ser diferente, que ele sabia como sua vida deveria ir. Ele tinha seus amigos, alguns mais do que outros, mas, em seguida, ele sempre manteve um pouco de distância emocional até mesmo de seus melhores amigos, porque ele sabia que eles iriam acabar separados, separados por morte.

-Outra coisa que Harry me disse em confiança era se ele sobreviveu ele sabia que ele estaria sozinho, ele sempre estaria sozinho, foi assim que sua vida ia ser, sozinho. Quando perguntei o que ele queria dizer que ele disse que era um sentimento que ele teve que esta vida que estava vivendo não era para ser, mas se por acaso ele acabou entre os vivos e não dos mortos, então ele iria dedicar sua vida a fazer certeza que todos nós nunca passamos por outra guerra, que nenhuma família foi dilacerada por um bruxo escuro, que nenhuma família já teve que passar pela dor da perda.

-Ele disse que ele sofreu como um monte de pessoas sofridas, mas ele sabia que tinha de que tudo estava levando até a uma conclusão final. Todos sabem o que essa conclusão é agora, mas, em seguida, até mesmo Harry não sabia o que era. Para mim, era como Harry sempre soube que ele estava aqui apenas por um curto período de tempo e até mesmo se ele estava aqui por um tempo limitado, ele não tentou e se divertir com os amigos que fez. Ele me disse que quando ele morresse seus amigos sempre teria algumas boas lembranças dele e só esperava que eles sempre fizessem o bem.

-Harry Potter era um jovem notável, ele era velho antes de seu tempo, ele morreu antes que ele tivesse uma chance de viver, mas ele está com sua família agora, onde ele estava destinado a ser, onde sempre deveria ter sido. Então, como uma homenagem a este jovem notável esta estátua do Salvador vai ficar aqui em Godric Hollow, como um símbolo de paz, mas também um símbolo do que um jovem estava disposto a fazer para garantir que todos possam viver em um mundo livre de Voldemort.

Kingsley olhou para o caixão que continha o corpo de Harry Potter. -Adeus Harry Potter, você vai perder.

Ele moveu sua varinha lentamente sobre ele, em seguida, mudou-se para ficar com todos, pois lentamente afundaram no chão junto a seus pais, Lily e James Potter. Kingsley moveu sua varinha novamente, terra e grama cobriram o túmulo antes que ele olhou para todos os rostos chorando, alguns que conhecia Harry, alguns que não, mas todo mundo ia perder este jovem maravilhoso, corajoso e gentil.

Um a um, todos fizeram o seu caminho em direção à sepultura, colocou uma flor branca, um lírio sobre a grama antes de se mudar de lado para que outros possam fazer o mesmo. Mesmo que ninguém disse que flor seria colocada no túmulo de Harry Potter, parecia que todos tinham o mesmo pensamento, um lírio para Harry e para sua mãe porque isso era uma coisa que todos eles sabiam sobre Harry, ele desejava que ele soubesse que seus pais, mesmo em apenas pequenas formas. Então, colocando um lírio no túmulo de Harry mostrou a todos que ele finalmente teve o que ele desejava, ele estava com seus pais.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Harry Potter ficou olhando para o livro com seu nome na frente, abriu a tampa e olhou intensamente para as palavras. Para Harry parecia que sua própria caligrafia confusa e perguntou como isso pode ser porque ele nunca tinha visto este livro antes. Mas ele respirou fundo e começou a ler.

-_Harry, você vai ter tempo para ler tudo muito em breve, mas agora você tem que deixar Hogwarts. Assim, o local que você está sentado fica encantado para permitir aparição, os encantos irão substituir automaticamente o momento de sair. O endereço abaixo é sua casa, tudo que você precisa está lá. Seria sensato para sair agora, antes de Hagrid achar você, porque ele não é o Hagrid você sabe, ele não é mesmo o Hagrid de seu tempo. Eu sei que você está confuso agora, para não mencionar exausto, com fome e muito dolorido da luta. Vá agora, enquanto você pode, então, você pode ler mais._

_-Só assim você sabe que pode confiar isso, vou te dizer uma coisa que só você sabe. Apenas antes de enfrentar Voldemort você usou a pedra e chamou de volta seus pais, Sirius e Remus. Se você precisar de mais convincente de que eu estou escrevendo este para ajudá-lo, em seguida, sua mãe disse que você era valente, por favor, Harry, embora agora, Hagrid estará vindo desta forma, em outro par de minutos. Tudo será explicado quando chegar a casa e ler o restante do seu diário. Oh pela forma, Brian Dumbledore é o nome que você usa neste tempo, mais sobre isso mais tarde, ir agora. _

Harry olhou para as palavras, mas ele sabia que podia confiar neste, então ele fechou o livro, e colocou preso no interior do pacote de volta, em seguida, levantou-se, jogando a bolsa por cima do ombro, em seguida, virou-se e, para sua surpresa, ele aparatou longe de Hogwarts, algo que nenhum um, mas Albus Dumbledore poderia fazer. Ele chegou a um belo jardim que foi cercado em árvores, houve uma grande piscina, galpão e quando ele se virou, viu um belo país alastrando uma história de origem. Mesmo que Harry não tinha idéia sobre nada disso, ele sabia de uma coisa, esta casa era a casa dele e ele não tinha idéia de por que se sentia assim, mas por enquanto ele não ia questionar nada, ele precisava de respostas e ele precisava descansar então e só então ele vai trabalhar sobre o que estava acontecendo.

\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Agora fiquei completamente curioso! E saber que o Hagrid desse tempo é totalmente diferente do outro é estranho, mas enfim espero que vocês gostem e comentem**

**Vejo vocês em breve**

**Fui…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo quatro**

Harry entrou na casa e encontrou-se em um grande jardim de inverno, ele nunca parou simplesmente continuou andando até que viu uma sala de jantar, então Harry parado, de boca aberta para a pessoa que está sorrindo para ele.

-O que diabos está acontecendo Dumbledore?'

-Não há muito a explicar Harry, sim, eu sou Albus Dumbledore, mas eu não sou o Albus Dumbledore que você conheceu. Você viajou Harry, viajou para um universo alternativo. Eu sei que soa absolutamente louco e provavelmente você acredita que eu sou louco também. Não há muito que discutir e muito provavelmente você não vai acreditar, não imediatamente. Mas por que não vamos sentar e tomar uma boa xícara de chá tem certeza que você poderia usar um.

-Como eu sei que você não é perigoso, alguns comensais da morte que costumava Poção Polissuco para me atrair aqui para me matar?

-Bem, acho que por agora você vai ter que confiar em mim. Você pode ler tudo em suas próprias palavras muito em breve. Mas vamos sentar e tomar um pouco de chá, você pode me fazer algumas perguntas se quiser. -Albus sorriu então foi sobre como fazer chá.-Por favor, sente-se Harry, você parece exausto.

-Eu não tenho idéia o que pensar sobre tudo isso, mas por algum motivo eu confio em você. -Harry sentou-se, deixou cair a bolsa no chão, em seguida, esperou.

Albus trouxe dois copos à mesa, colocando uma na frente de Harry. -Do que eu era capaz de trabalhar para fora, a partir do que me foi dito, pelo que eu li, que lhe foi dada a chance de outra vida, se você quisesse fazê-lo. Então agora eu deveria explicar tudo isso. Primeiro é que você escreveu esse livro, que está em sua mochila, mas você também me escreveu uma carta a explicar quando você estava indo para chegar, o que tinha acontecido em seu mundo e como você foi capaz de entrar em contato comigo, você escreveu duas cartas ao meu homólogo seu mundo.

-Você não tem nenhuma memória deste, tudo isso faz parte do feitiço que cercou sua chegada aqui e quando você decidiu aceitar esta oferta que um vidente explicado a você. Ela explicou-lhe que você iria matar Voldemort, você iria sobreviver, mas logo depois que você está à vida torna-se muito difícil e impossível de se conviver. Ela explicou que, com um encanto especial colocado sobre um pergaminho, você deve escrever o que você precisava e as mesmas palavras apareceram no pergaminho no meu escritório. Depois que eu percebi que era verdade, eu estudei acima em que feitiço e entrei em contato com o vidente do meu mundo. Ela foi capaz de se conectar com seu outro eu e ela me mostrou o futuro de Harry, seu futuro após a morte de Voldemort.

-Basicamente você se torna paranóico, um eremita, com medo de ficar perto de pessoas, com medo de seus amigos, com medo até mesmo pisar fora as portas do seu velho parcialmente destruídas casa em Godric Hollow. Você estava com medo de que mesmo seus amigos não eram reais, que eram Comensais da Morte usando a Poção Polissuco, e desde que você me acusou de que eu posso ver que tudo isso está jogando fora como deveria.

-Tudo começou porque ninguém iria deixá-lo sozinho, você estavam constantemente seguido, as pessoas continuavam aparecendo em seu quintal, alguns até tem dentro de você para casa. Originalmente você foi para a sua antiga casa para reparar o dano que você poderia viver lá. Mas você nunca teve a chance de corrigi-lo, porque você estava sendo constantemente assediado, mas você também estava sendo atacado. Não apenas a partir dos poucos Comensais da Morte e Snatchers que escapou, mas apoiantes que pensou que você destruiu sua vida. Tantas vezes você encontrou o seu caminho para Hogwarts, sangrando muito, gravemente ferido, assim, finalmente, ele tem muito para você.

-Um dia, enquanto no hospital você parecia estar perdido dentro de sua própria cabeça; que é como Poppy descreveu. Quando você veio também, três dias depois, durante esse tempo, mesmo que ainda não tinha acontecido, o vidente, mostrou-lhe como sua vida ia ser, em seguida, uma vez que seu subconsciente queria ter nada a ver com o que a vida da vidente colocado encantos especiais em você. Pelo que eu soube, ela realmente fez isso um ano antes de você matou Voldemort. Ela colocou as mensagens dentro de sua mente, portanto, depois Voldemort estava morto você andou na floresta proibida e encontrou a pedra que tinha sido enfeitiçada, mas não ativar até depois da guerra com Voldemort terminou. Minha contraparte no outro mundo era capaz de trabalhar o encanto que eu recebia mensagens suas também. Entre os quatro de nós fomos capazes de enfeitiçar a pedra que iria trazê-lo aqui, porque isso é o que você queria e decidimos ajudar, você merecia uma chance. Uma vez que eu falei com o vidente entrei em contato com o Albus do seu mundo e formamos alguns planos. Essa foi à parte mais difícil, como o seu mundo estava no meio de uma guerra, nenhum de nós sabia se ele, o Albus de lá poderia morrer, se ele iria morrer ou quando ele poderia morrer. A principal parte deste Harry é que você decidiu tomar a chance de essa vida diferente.

-Então, algum vidente me disse que eu poderia ter uma vida aqui, o que dizer de Voldemort? Eu não quero passar por toda essa merda de novo e se você está vivo e muito mais jovem então isso significa que é o meu passado, então ele ainda está aqui.

-Harry, por favor, ouça-me, sim, algumas coisas são a mesma coisa, mas não tudo. Quando eu recebi a sua primeira carta que era antes de Voldemort nasceu. Não temos idéia de como isso funciona então eu não posso explicar isso para você. Este pergaminho você encantado com a ajuda do vidente, você não poderia escrever continuamente, de modo que você precisava para ser muito seletivo sobre o que você escreveu. Você explicou sobre Voldemort, quem você era e como você foi pensado. Você explicou sobre alguns que estava do seu lado, que não era e que morreu e quando. Você foi muito bom, na verdade, você fez as notas tão curtas quanto possível, mas realizadas tanta informação quanto possível.

-Ok, então mesmo que eu sei que você é mais jovem, não é antes de Voldemort nasceu. Eu também vi McGonagall, ela olhou talvez mais ou menos vinte anos mais jovem, mas é isso.

-O tempo é diferente, que é a única coisa que não poderia prever. Mas, primeiro, por causa do que você escreveu, eu mantive um olho em Merope Gaunt, a nossa Merope Gaunt. Ela estava grávida no momento em que eu a encontrei, mas ela morreu no parto, juntamente com a criança, Tom Riddle ou Voldemort não é mais, então você vê, o nosso mundo é diferente nesse sentido. Ele não existe aqui, porque ele morreu antes que ele pudesse nascer.

Harry olhou para este Albus Dumbledore. -Você fez isso, você fez com que ele nunca vivesse, não é?

-Harry Muito sábio; depois de ler o que você escreveu, eu era capaz de contatar o seu Albus e ele explicou um pouco mais. Eu sabia que havia uma chance de parar o que aconteceu em seu mundo de sempre acontecer na minha, por isso, tomei medidas necessárias. Você de todas as pessoas não devem ter um problema com o que eu fiz?

Harry balançou a cabeça: - Não, eu não, ele precisava morrer e desta forma você salvou muitas vidas, salvas as famílias de ser... -boca de Harry se abriu como realização atingiu Voldemort nunca cresceu para assassinar seus pais, ele nunca se reuniram seguidores, como Bellatrix, por isso seus pais e Sirius devem estar vivos neste mundo, mas como velho Harry não tinha idéia. Se McGonagall foi de cerca de 20 anos mais jovem, do que Harry não seria sequer nascido neste mundo, mas seus pais estavam juntos, mas o mais importante, vivo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Será que Harry vai poder ver seus pais de novo? Curioso!**

**Espero vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

-Sim, seus pais estão vivos neste mundo, mas lembre-se Harry, eles não são seus pais. Este não é o seu mundo, este é um mundo paralelo.

-Sim, eu entendi isso, Sirius, ele está vivo?

-Sim, e os amigos com seus pais, juntamente com Remus e Peter. -Albus viu instantaneamente rosto endurecer de Harry.-Tem alguma coisa errada?

-Você não foi esclarecido sobre Pettigrew, o que ele fez no meu mundo?

-Não, como eu disse você escreveu coisas que eu precisava saber para parar Voldemort neste mundo. Albus também escreveu que ele acreditava ser necessário. Portanto, temos um monte de falar para fazer, você terá de explicar muito, então eu posso dizer o que é e não é diferente neste mundo. Primeiro, porém, Brian Dumbledore, você vai ser passado como meu neto, isso foi idéia sua Harry, não meu ou o Albus do seu mundo. Uma vez que percebemos que não poderia ser o seu verdadeiro eu, Albus e eu fizemos discutir alguns nomes para você. Mas foi você que veio com sua nova identidade e nós concordamos que você e eu sempre podíamos ter contato e não parece suspeito.

-Ok, bem, considerando que é gay como é que você acaba com uma criança de ter um neto?

-Oh meu. -Albus suspirou: -Talvez nossos mundos têm mais coisas que são diferentes do que imaginamos. Tudo bem, meu parceiro e eu queria ter filhos, então eu fiquei grávida, infelizmente, minha filha morreu com a idade de vinte e cinco. Sabia-se que eu estava carregando uma criança e teve uma filha, mas isso é tudo o que é conhecido e eu nunca revelamos nada sobre a minha vida pessoal, de modo que ninguém tem idéia do que ela nunca sobreviveu ou que ela teve um filho, que ela não disse. Magos podem engravidar em nosso mundo, nós carregamos e dar à luz com bastante facilidade, com um monte de poções que é.

-Oh, eu sinto muito por sua filha, mas eu não tinha idéia do que poderia acontecer, talvez seja possível no meu mundo. Eu sou um pouco ignorante sobre o mundo mágico, muita coisa acontecendo. -Harry suspira: -Olha, você acha que pode falar mais tarde, eu estou exausto, eu acabei de travar uma guerra.

Albus riu: - Isso que você fez muito bem Harry, seu quarto é o corredor no final à direita. Oh esta casa é como você o projetou, que enviou os desenhos para mim, juntamente com o dinheiro. Isso é algo que eu ainda não tenho nenhuma idéia de como você tirou. De qualquer forma, eu preciso voltar a Hogwarts, mas nós precisamos conversar, talvez por isso, pode ser sábio para que você possa me visitar. Há um túnel que começa a partir de dentro de seu escritório que vai levar você direito na sala de exigência.

-Oh, bem, que irá tornar mais fácil, mas você tem certeza que é uma coisa segura a fazer. E se alguém entrou aqui e entrou em Hogwarts?

-Harry, nós vivemos em um mundo muito seguro, por favor, não se preocupe tanto, é o que lhe dá rugas e para alguém que está apenas 17 anos de idade, que não é bom.

Harry suspirou. -Dezessete, eu sinto que setenta, de qualquer maneira, eu vou para Hogwarts para que você possa me preencher neste mundo e posso dizer-lhe sobre qualquer um que você pode precisar para manter um olho em seu mundo.

-Muito bem, espero que eu vá te ver no jantar. Se alguém vir-lo-lo antes de eu fazer, lembre-se, você é meu neto.

-Tudo bem, então não chamo avô, vovô ou pop? -Harry riu.

Albus também ri. -avô é bom ... Brian. -Albus sorriu em seguida, deixou a casa.

Harry suspirou. -Isso é incrível, uma nova vida, onde ninguém me conhece, não há perigo, eu não sou o-menino-que-sobreviveu, eu não sou nada aqui.-Harry riu: -Eu vou te amar aqui.-Harry caminha lentamente e com cansaço através de sua casa e encontrou seu quarto, ele despeja a mochila no chão, colocar de sua varinha no armário de cabeceira, leva os sapatos e as meias, retira suas roupas em ruínas, com a capa jazia no final da cama, em seguida, leva os óculos e se arrasta para a cama, gemendo com o prazer de se deitar. No momento em que os olhos fechados, ele estava em um sono muito profundo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Harry acorda lentamente, atinge todo por seus óculos então percebe o quarto, é bem decorado, algo que iria servir um homem embora. Dumbledore disse que ele desenhou a casa, isso significa que ele também disse que tipo de mobiliário que ele queria. Ele vê uma porta, sai da cama, percebendo sua nudeza, mas como ele estava sozinho, Harry dá de ombros e cabeças para o banheiro. Ele foi para o chuveiro, permanece sob a água por um longo tempo, recebendo toda a sujeira, sujeira e sangue dele. Ele corre o dedo para baixo a outra corte que ainda estava se curando, então fecha a água fora, seca-se, em seguida, se levanta e se olha no espelho grande. Lotes de cortes e hematomas por todo corpo, seu rosto, pescoço, tórax, braços, ele até teve algumas queimaduras.

Harry vagueia fora de sua casa de banho, abre a mochila e joga tudo em sua cama. Ele encontra um monte de roupas íntimas, t-shirts, jeans, jaquetas e casacos, meias e sapatos. Ele percebeu que esta bolsa tem um charme expansão indetectável colocado sobre ele. Harry se veste rapidamente, ele se sente bem para entrar em roupas novas, especialmente roupas limpas e sem danos. Ele olha para o relógio para verificar o tempo, em seguida, ele se lembra o Weasley, Ron, Hermione, o que eles pensam sobre ele desaparecer. Harry viu o livro, abre-se para a segunda página e lê.

_Lamento que você não consiga se lembrar de tudo isso, mas você tem a chance de uma vida boa, mas veio com um custo. Por favor, não entre em pânico, ninguém morreu ou se machucou. Eu deveria mudar que ligeiramente, você morreu. Isso é muito para explicar, mas você sabia que isso poderia acontecer quando você decidiu vir a este mundo. Quando você tocou a tecla Alt, a pedra, vocês foram duplicados, de certa forma, para que seu verdadeiro eu era transportado aqui, mas você também esta lá, onde morreu. Você aceitou isso e sabia que seus amigos iriam perder você, mas de ouvir como a sua vida ia ser você preferiu deixá-los pensar que você morreu para que você possa finalmente ter uma calma, livre de perigo e vida normal como Brian Dumbledore. _

Harry suspira: - Mesmo que eu vou sentir falta deles, estou melhor aqui. Eles vão lamentar depois, eventualmente, continuar com suas vidas. -Harry gemeu um pouco.-Ser o escolhido e aquele que matar Voldemort eu podia imaginar meu funeral.- que pensou fez Harry rir.–Meu funeral, um circo sangrento eu aposto, discursos, talvez de seus amigos, pessoas como Kingsley e McGonagall, talvez até Hagrid iria dizer alguma coisa. Oh bem, eu vou ter que se acostumar a pensar nisso como outra vida que não é parte de um presente. Agora é hora de cabeça para Hogwarts e ver o que é diferente neste mundo e que a data é. -Harry caminha pelo corredor e encontra um escritório.

-Agradável. -Harry olha em volta, em seguida, viu como um tapete, mas ele pode apenas ver o contorno de um alçapão. Ele puxá-la aberta e desce, acendendo sua varinha como ele faz. Em seguida, faz-se lentamente o seu caminho através do túnel até que ele trata de um grande retrato, como o que Neville lhe mostrou. Harry empurra e ele sai para a sala de exigência.

-Não é tão diferente, ainda lotes de móveis e coisas que as pessoas têm escondendo aqui há anos. Harry caminha lentamente pelos corredores e viu como o gabinete de fuga. -Isso tem que ir, apenas no caso.-Harry aponta sua varinha outra na porta, selando-o até que ele pudesse falar com Dumbledore sobre isso, ou avô. -que fez Harry rir, Albus Dumbledore como seu avô, o que as pessoas vão pensar.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Eu estou aqui pensando nesse velho manipulador como avô, uma coisa que nunca pensei em ler ou escrever por aqui.**

**Enfim espero que vocês gostem vejo vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

Harry abre a porta da sala de exigência e faz o seu caminho através do castelo. Em todos os lugares que ele olha tudo o que ele vê é Hogwarts, exatamente como ele costumava vê-lo quando ele era um estudante. Para Harry, que sentiu como outra vida, então se lembra, era outra vida, pelo menos para ele. Os alunos de todas as idades passaram alguns olhar para ele como ele não está no uniforme ou em vestes, para que eles percebem que ele não é um estudante ou um membro da equipe. Ele para as portas abertas para o grande salão e olha em volta para as quatro mesas das casas, lembrando quantas vezes ele sentou-se na mesa da Gryffindor. Então seus olhos examinar a tabela de funcionários, Snape, ele está aqui e um professor. Harry não é certo o que pensar mais sobre ele, especialmente agora que ele sabe que ele costumava ser amigo de sua mãe, mas ele também ajudou, morrendo no processo. Harry caminha lentamente em direção a mesa dos professores, as ondas lhe Dumbledore para baixo, em seguida, dirige-o a um assento ao lado dele e também ao lado de Snape. Harry percebe toda a equipe olhando para ele, mas McGonagall em fitando-o intensamente.

-Obrigado vô. -Harry sorriu e recebe uma pequena risada do diretor.

-Por que você não come Brian, eu tenho certeza que você está com fome.

-Faminto. -Harry sorriu então pratos até um grande prato de comida, quando ele começa a comer ele se vira para olhar para um jovem Severo Snape e mesmo que ele odiava a admiti-lo, pensou Snape olhou bonito. Olá.

Snape acena com a cabeça bruscamente. -Sr. Dumbledore.

Harry revira os olhos. -Eu estava fazendo uma pesquisa no outro dia, descobri que sua mãe ganhou um concurso de poções como um estudante. É por isso que se tornou um mestre de poções? -Harry foi capaz de esconder o sorriso quando o rosto de Snape mostrou choque.

-Eu não sou um mestre de poções ainda, apenas seu aprendiz, mas como foi que você descobriu sobre a minha mãe?

-Oh, eu li sobre isso. -Harry dá de ombros, em seguida, voltou para o seu jantar.

-Depois do jantar, Brian, Minerva e Severo vai se juntar a nós para o nosso encontro em meu escritório.

Harry pensou ter ouvido um pequeno aviso na voz de Dumbledore. -Tudo bem, isso deve ser muito interessante.

-Muito. -Albus assentiu então voltou para o seu próprio jantar.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Albus, Harry, Minerva e Severus deixaram o grande salão e se dirigiu até o escritório diretores. Albus dirigido a todos para bancos, em seguida, pegou um pergaminho de sua mesa.

-Brian, você trouxe o livro?

-Sim, eu percebi isso pode ser necessário. -Harry tomou o livro e colocá-lo sobre a mesa.-Será que eles dois sabem de nada?

-Minerva sabe que você chegou aqui esta manhã, mas não quem você é ou por que você veio parar aqui. Severus não sabe de nada.

-Ok, bem, você quer que eu comece com o que eu sei sobre Snape?

-Você pode chamá-lo de Severus Harry.

-Eu vou ficar com Snape, chamei assim durante sete anos, então eu vou precisar aliviar em primeiros nomes, especialmente desde que ele nunca usou o meu.

-Sinto alguma animosidade lá, me explica? -Albus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ok, primeiro foi ele era amigo de minha mãe quando eles eram crianças, eles tiveram uma briga no quinto ano, ele a chamou de sangue-ruim, meu pai acabou enfeitiçando ele. A partir do momento que eu pisei aqui como um estudante tirou sua raiva em mim, porque eu parecia com o meu pai. Mas ele ajuda e que desceu para o fato de que eu tenho olhos de minha mãe. Pouco antes de morrer, ele mudou de lado e se tornou seu espião, mas todos nós achamos que ele era realmente um Comensal da Morte, mesmo que tivesse sido ao mesmo tempo. No momento em que Voldemort acreditava que a profecia a respeito dele e um menino me quis dizer, Voldemort iria atrás de mim o que significava alguém perto de mim, minha mãe estaria em perigo. Então ele foi para você e lhe pediu para protegê-la. Você realmente disse que você me dá nojo Severus porque ele estava disposto a deixar meu pai e eu morrer, desde que minha mãe foi salva. Então Snape disse proteger todos nós e é aí que você pediu-lhe para voltar para o lado bom, de volta para você.

-Albus, o que é tudo isso, eu não tenho idéia o que ele quer dizer com a maior parte desse e eu certamente nunca vi esse menino antes.

-Cara, obrigado. -Harry revirou os olhos novamente.

-Harry, por favor. -Albus balançou a cabeça: -Este é Harry James Potter, mas ele não é o filho do James Potter você sabe, ele é de outro mundo alternativo onde seus pais foram assassinados quando ele tinha apenas um ano de idade. Desde que você era amigo de Lily quando você era jovem Severus, que parece ser o mesmo aqui como era no mundo de Harry. Agora, o que você quis dizer que ele mudou de lado?

Harry se virou para Snape. -Eu sei que isso não é você, mas no meu mundo você era um Comensal da Morte, recrutados quando ainda era estudante. Você realmente se tornou o braço direito de Voldemort até que ele pensou que a profecia me significava que significava a minha mãe estava em perigo. Então você mudou de lado, deixou de ser um Comensal da Morte e se tornou espião de Dumbledore, mas você fez fingir ainda ser um Comensal da Morte, na aparência só. Quando Voldemort matou meus pais, ele tentou me matar. -Harry levantou seu cabelo.-Esta cicatriz é o que resta quando ele usou a maldição da morte, eu sobrevivi e tornou-se Menino-Que-Sobreviveu, eu era conhecido em todo o mágico mundo. Quando eu cheguei aqui como um estudante, você poderia ter me odiado, mas você ajudou Dumbledore me proteger. Portanto, neste mundo que você conhecia minha mãe?

-Sim, Lily e eu éramos amigos até... Seu pai contorceu o seu caminho para o seu afeto, ele e o vira-lata.

A varinha de Harry estava em sua mão imediatamente. -Chame Sirius isso de novo e você vai ser enfeitiçado tão ruim que você vai acabar na ala de mente danificada. Harry rosnou violentamente como sua varinha estava apontada para a cabeça Snape.

-Harry, abaixe a varinha agora. -disse Albus severamente.

Harry olhou para Snape antes de furar a varinha no bolso. -Ele só não gosta deles porque eles sempre levou a melhor sobre ele, é por isso que a tirou de mim, um garoto, inexperiente e alguém que não sabia nada sobre o mágico mundo.

-Vamos tentar e se acalmar, para que possamos descobrir se existe algum perigo real neste mundo. Sabemos Tom Riddle morreu quando estava sendo carregado, você sabe alguns de seus outros apoiadores que poderiam estar aqui neste mundo?

-Sua principal apoiadora foi Bellatrix Lestrange, ela e seu marido Rodolfo. Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa não era tão ruim e eu tenho a sensação de que ela foi forçada como Lucius forçou seu filho, Draco tem minha idade, a propósito, bem, no meu mundo, ele é, aqui, provavelmente, ainda não nascido. Quase todos os pais de alunos da Slytherin eram Comensais da Morte ou apoiantes ferozes, Nott, Greengrass, Rowl, Yaksley, Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode, Zabini, Rankhorn, McNair, há mais, mas eu nunca soube que todos os seus nomes. Mas Pettigrew, ele era um Gryffindor, amigo ou agiu como um amigo do meu pai, embora ele fosse um Comensal da Morte. Ele foi o único que deu permissão Voldemort para passar o feitiço fidelius para que ele pudesse me matar.

-Acho que é difícil acreditar que Potter usaria Pettigrew sobre Black. -disse Severo.

-Meu pai e Sirius sabiam que Voldemort iria acreditar Sirius para ser o fiel do segredo, então ele mudaram para blefar Voldemort, eles fizeram Pettigrew guardar segredo esperando Voldemort iria atrás de Sirius, mas também iria manter-me seguro. Dumbledore se ofereceu para ser o fiel do segredo, mas o meu pai e Sirius prenderam aos seus planos, porque eles sabiam que tinham um espião na ordem da fênix, não sabiam quem era.

-Na verdade, um plano muito inteligente se não era um espião, explicar sobre a ordem da fênix?

Harry sorriu para Dumbledore, então, enfiou a mão no casaco e tirou uma foto, entregando-o a Dumbledore, em seguida, sentou-se, cruzou as pernas e esperou. Ele podia ver Snape olhando para ele com aqueles intensos olhos escuros e Harry se perguntou o que ele estava pensando sobre tudo isso, sobre ele, Harry se perguntou que tipo de homem Snape era neste mundo, mas ele supôs que ele iria descobrir, eventualmente.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmmmm**

**Será que algum comensal da morte do outro mundo será o Lord das trevas nesse mundo?**

**Espero que não! Enfim espero que tenham gostado e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo sete**

Todos se reuniram em torno da cozinha da Toca, alguns ainda em lágrimas, como Hermione, alguns olhando chocado, mas tudo estava quieto.

-Harry falou comigo naquela manhã. -Minerva disse com tristeza:-Ele me disse que, depois de seu último aniversário ele se esgueirou para longe daqui e foi para o ministério, para fazer a sua vontade. Ele não quer receber nada do Dursley que pertenceu a seus pais ou Sirius. Ele também me disse que desde que as coisas mudam e ele não sabia sobre Teddy, no momento, ele trabalhou-se que eu seria o executor de sua propriedade por isso, se havia algo que eu sabia que ele queria, mas não tinha mudado a sua vontade, então eu poderia fazer que, para ele. Eu não vou ler todo o documento, apenas o que todos vocês vão receber.

-Nós não queremos nada, só queremos Harry de volta. -disse Hermione baixinho enquanto limpava mais lágrimas de seus olhos.

-Sabemos Hermione, mas isso é o que Harry queria. -Minerva esperou até Hermione balançou a cabeça, em seguida, continuou.-Para Hermione Jean Granger deixo a soma de cinco milhões de galeões, juntamente com a minha capa de invisibilidade.-Minerva colocou a capa e um pergaminho na mesa na frente de Hermione.-para Ronald Weasley deixo a soma de cinco milhões de galeões, juntamente com a minha varinha pena de fênix.-Minerva colocou a varinha e pergaminho sobre a mesa.-Para Arthur e Molly Weasley deixo a escritura para a Toca, o relógio que você me deu no meu aniversário de dezessete anos, juntamente com cinco milhões de galeões.-Minerva colocou dois pedaços de pergaminho e o relógio em cima da mesa.-eu descobri que os Black tinha pertences a Toca, então eu imediatamente se tivesse mudado de forma agora você possui sua própria casa, uma casa que você me acolheu e me fez sentir parte de uma família maravilhosa.

-Oh Harry. -Molly chorou.

-Para William e Fleur Weasley deixo cinco milhões de galeões, para Charles Weasley deixo cinco milhões de galeões, para Percival Weasley deixo cinco milhões de galeões, para Fred Weasley deixo cinco milhões de galeões, a George Weasley deixo cinco milhões de galeões, a Ginevra Weasley deixo sete milhões de galeões. -Minerva colocado pergaminho na frente de todos.-Eu vi a este há poucos dias, como Harry não tinha idéia sobre Remus ou Nymphadora eu mudei a sua parte do que então o que Harry deixou-os ir a sua filho. Para Teddy Remus Lupin deixo dez milhões de galeões com a condição de que ele vai receber mais quinze milhões de galeões quando ele se torna maior de idade, que, naturalmente, tudo é para ser cuidado por sua avó Andrômeda Tonks.

-Para Neville Longbottom, deixo cinco milhões de galeões, juntamente com a minha foto da ordem original da fênix. Para Luna Lovegood deixo cinco milhões de galeões, Harry escreve que ele espera que você nunca perca a sua maravilhosa imaginação e ele sabe um dia você vai encontrar um snorkack chifres se desintegrou. -Minerva colocado pergaminho na frente de Andrômeda, Neville e Luna, juntamente com a imagem frente de Neville.-Para Aberforth Dumbledore deixo a escritura para o Cabeça de Javali, mais uma vez eu descobri os Black possuir seu pub, agora você faz, eu também deixo de cinco milhões de galeões.

-Para Kingsley Shaklebolt deixo cinco milhões de galeões e a escritura da casa Potter em Godric Hollow, e a escritura de Grimmauld Place. Minha esperança é que a casa do meu pai ser mantido como um monumento, mas você pode fazer com ele o que você deseja. Grimmauld Place foi utilizado para a ordem da fênix, talvez você possa usá-lo para algo bom de novo. A varinha eu ganhei de Draco Malfoy desejo ser devolvido para ele por me ajudar, apesar de que colocá-lo em perigo. Minha outra varinha desejo ser devolvido ao Albus Dumbledore, onde ele pertence e onde é mais seguro. Para Rúbeo Hagrid deixo cinco milhões de galeões, juntamente com meu álbum de fotos que ele me deu quando eu tinha onze anos. -Minerva colocado pergaminho e o álbum em cima da mesa na frente de Hagrid, outro pergaminho na frente de Kingsley e Aberforth,

-Para Minerva McGonagall deixo cinco milhões de galeões para seu próprio uso pessoal, juntamente com o meu mapa de Hogwarts, que eu sei que você vai usar para o bem, para parar os alunos rebeldes que fazem coisas que não devem. Como diretora, gostaria de deixar Hogwarts dez milhões de galeões. -Minerva coloca a vontade sobre a mesa, em seguida, lê a partir de um outro pedaço de pergaminho.

-Hermione e Ron, os dois melhores amigos no mundo todo, poderíamos ter tido nossas discussões e brigas, mas você sempre ficou do meu lado, mesmo com o risco de que sempre parecem que me cercam. Eu vou com o amor que eu tinha por você ainda está em meu coração, mas não fique triste como eu estou, finalmente, com a minha família, onde eu pertenço. Ginny poderíamos ter só tinha alguns meses juntos, mas tivemos um bom tempo e algumas dessas vezes que você fez com que seja extremamente difícil para mim e eu quero dizer que, literalmente, suas mãos foram para lugares onde não deveriam ter ido, não até você era mais velha, mas eu tenho que dizer, sua língua era mau e pecaminoso.-todos os olhos se voltaram para Ginny como ela cora, em seguida, limpa uma lágrima de seus olhos.

-O Quê? -Ginny olha em volta para seus irmãos e pais.

-Hagrid, você foi a primeira pessoa mágica que eu já conheci e meu primeiro amigo, eu sempre vou lembrar-me da bondade que você mostrou um menino entrando em um mundo que ele não sabia nada. Eu serei eternamente grato pelo que a amizade que só fortaleceu ao longo dos anos. Neville, você pode ter começado um miúdo tão tímido e tão inseguro de si mesmo, mas você entrou em seu próprio lugar e mostrou a todos o que você estava feito, eu estou tão orgulhoso de você e orgulhoso de chamá-lo de meu amigo. Luna, você estava lá para mim quando eu perdi Sirius, você foi a única pessoa que podia entender o que eu estava passando, eu te agradeço muito por suas palavras, mas também por sua presença, não apenas a sua presença física, mas sua presença emocional como bem você sabe.

-Para Arthur e Molly Weasley, você deu um menino órfão uma família amorosa e uma casa maravilhosa, algo que eu nunca tive antes. Desde que eu nunca poderia ter meus próprios pais tenho o melhor substitutos que alguém poderia pedir, mesmo com como espalhafatoso Molly Weasley era, todos os Weasley crianças deve ser grato por ter pais tão amorosos e maravilhosos, que eu sei que você é.

-Kingsley, poderíamos ter apenas conhecemos há alguns anos, mas nos tornamos amigos desde o momento em que nos conhecemos. Eu olhei para você como alguém que eu queria ser como, leal, amável, corajoso, carinhoso e um homem maravilhoso, eu nunca vou esquecer a sua amizade. Aberforth, só conheci por alguns minutos, mas eu poderia dizer que você era o tipo de homem que eu amei como um verdadeiro amigo. Andrômeda, mesmo que eu gritei com você esse tempo, foi só porque eu vi a semelhança com sua irmã, mas você não é nada assim. Eu poderia ter visto apenas por alguns minutos, mas nesse tempo eu poderia ver que você era nada como ela, você é sua própria pessoa, alguém que ama seu neto e meu afilhado. Eu não vou ler a seção para Remus ou Nymphadora.

-Minerva, eu não poderia ter precisado ir para lhe pedir ajuda ou conselhos, mas eu sempre soube que você estava lá, se eu precisasse. Houve momentos em que eu iria vê-lo me olhando, eu vi os olhares que você me deu, que me disse tudo o que eu precisava saber. Você é uma mulher sábia e carinhosa, alguém que vai sempre fazer a coisa certa, mas também alguém que um estudante poderia recorrer em caso de necessidade. Você foi à figura da mãe através de meus anos em Hogwarts; que me deu uma sensação de casa, eu te agradeço Minerva McGonagall para tudo o que você trouxe para minha vida.

-Para todo mundo que está lá a ouvir as minhas palavras, por favor, não fique triste, sim, você vai sentir minha falta, mas eu estarei cuidando de você, como eu ficar entre meus pais e Sirius, mas Olho-Tonto, Dobby, Hedwig, Cedric e Dumbledore estão comigo, bem, talvez haja mais, eu espero que isso não seja verdade. Gostaria de dizer mais uma coisa, eu sempre soube que não fui feito para viver, eu sempre soube que eu iria morrer jovem. Eu só nasci para fazer o que eu precisava terminar Voldemort e dar tudo de si a chance de uma vida segura e sem perigo, não desperdicem qualquer um de vocês.

-Diga o que você ama o que você faz amá-los todos os dias, porque você nunca sabe o que pode acontecer de um dia para o outro. Nunca vá para a cama com raiva de seu parceiro, empurre seu orgulho de lado e pedir ajuda se você precisar dele, peça desculpas, mesmo se você não tem idéia do que você está arrependido. Os últimos anos deve nos mostrar que o futuro é tão imprevisível, por isso nunca tomar nada como garantido, vivam, vivam sua vida ao máximo, vivam como hoje é seu último dia. Vocês todos me deram algumas ótimas dias e momentos de diversão, façam o mesmo para si mesmos e as pessoas que você gosta dar a todos ótimas lembranças de alguns momentos de diversão em conjunto.

-Todos vocês lá eu considerei a minha família, a família que eu tinha quando eu vivia, porque para mim, por vezes, a família não é sangue, é como você se sente a respeito de alguém e é assim que eu me sentia sobre todos vocês, família. Muito em breve, eu desejo a todos vocês para fazer uma coisa para mim, jogar um inferno de uma festa e comemorar que seus mortos. Se você quiser me brindar, tudo bem vá em frente, eu gemer alto com o pensamento e meu rosto é asneira na dor. -Minerva olhou para todos algum sorriu alguns riu suavemente.

-Se você quiser me chamar o escolhido, mais uma vez eu gemer alto, se eu tenho dado outro nome explosivo, bem, me chame assim, bem se você quiser, basta celebrar a minha vida com o riso, não com lágrimas ou tristeza porque posso dizer-lhe agora que estou feliz, eu estou com a minha família, onde eu pertenço. Mesmo quando eu estava escrevendo isso, eu não estava triste em qualquer forma de pensar sobre a morte, porque eu sabia, eu sempre soube como isso iria acabar. Eu amo todos vocês muito, Harry James Potter. -Minerva colocou a carta sobre a mesa, em seguida, sentou-se com as pessoas que Harry pensou em como a família, a sua família, enquanto ele vivia a sua vida curta e trágica.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Ler testamento não é comigo... Eu hein que medonho :p**

**Enfim espero que gostem vejo vocês em breve**

**Fui…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo oito**

-Albus, você está me dizendo que esse rapaz não é seu neto e veio de outro mundo? -Perguntou Minerva.

-Sim Minerva, que é exatamente o que eu estou dizendo. Harry, você conhece muito sobre Minerva McGonagall, a partir de seu mundo natural?

-Eu sabia que ela era uma professora rigorosa, mas justa, ensinou transfiguração, ela é um animago e pode se transformar em um gato. Ela realmente se importava comigo, me confiou e que foi porque você disse a ela que confiar em mim e ela também sentiu pena de mim por causa de tudo o que eu passei. Ah, o que mais, que espeto você usar, eu nunca te vi sem ele, mesmo durante os combates e que foi a única vez que eu vi o cabelo desarrumado. Você tem sido amigo de Dumbledore desde que você começou aqui e sei mais uma coisa, mas eu não tenho certeza se você já disse outras, no meu mundo McGonagall sempre apenas disse Dumbledore e ela me disse, eu não tenho idéia porque ela me disse algo tão pessoal sobre sua vida.

-Até agora, você está correto sobre mim jovem, exceto a parte de cuidar e confiando em você, como eu não te conheço. Mas vá em frente e dizer o que esta informação pessoal é sobre a minha vida.

-Vocês se casaram, há apenas três anos, ele morreu. Ele te deu espeto é por isso que você nunca está sem ele, que é tudo que eu sei sobre você, pessoalmente, o que é.

-Sim, isso é verdade, e não algo que eu disse a ninguém além de Albus. Então, já que você sabe isso significa que meu colega se importava com você para compartilhar tais informações pessoais.

-Eu acho que você fez isso porque eu perdi meus pais, em seguida, Sirius. Era uma espécie de sua maneira de me mostrar que você soubesse o que eu estava passando. Meus amigos nunca tinham perdido ninguém, por isso eles não poderiam realmente entender o que eu estava passando, assim, não havia quem pudesse Luna, ela perdeu a mãe, mas nós acabamos de nos conhecer.

-Você pode explicar como e por que o filho de Potter terminou aqui? -Perguntou Snape.

-Devemos chegar a esse mesmo que não deveria ter que passar por aquilo que o mundo de Harry fez o que eu já ter tido o cuidado de o principal problema, graças a Harry. -Albus olhou para Harry e acenou com a cabeça.

-Nosso mundo estava passando por uma guerra, todo mundo estava sofrendo. Tudo começou há muito tempo. Um menino chamado Tom Riddle nasceu sua mãe morreu logo depois que ele nasceu assim ele foi criado em um orfanato trouxa mesmo que ele era um bruxo, meio sangue, pai trouxa, mãe bruxa. Dumbledore era o professor de transfiguração, quando ele foi ver Riddle com a idade de onze para explicar-lhe que ele era um bruxo e cerca de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me mostrou a sua memória daquele dia, eu poderia dizer que o garoto era ruim, Dumbledore tinha a sensação sobre ele, mesmo assim, por isso ele decidiu ficar de olho nele. Ele agiu como se o aluno modelo ainda tornou-se um prefeito para Slytherin e monitor chefe. Até o momento ele tinha dezesseis anos ele já tinha assassinado, mas no orfanato ele torturou outras crianças usando magia.

-Quem ele matou quando ele era tão jovem? -Perguntou Minerva.

-Seus parentes trouxas, o Riddle, seu avô, avó e pai. Outra lembrança que eu vi foi de sua mãe, tio e avô, o Gaunt de que estavam relacionados com a Peverell.

-O Peverell, isso é um antepassado de Salazar Slytherin. -disse Severo.

-Um deles, sim, Cadmus Peverell, havia três irmãos, os meus antepassados estão relacionados com o irmão mais novo, Ignotus Peverell.

-Você sabe por que ele não foi cuidado anos atrás, especialmente se o meu homólogo é o mesmo que eu sou poderoso?

-Sabe o que é uma horcruxe é? -Harry viu Albus compreendido imediatamente, seu rosto empalideceu e ele sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira.

-Ele fez uma horcruxe? -Albus sussurrou.

-Não um sete.

-Sete, oh meu.

-Albus. -Minerva disse enquanto olhava com uma expressão preocupada.-o que é isso?

-O que estamos prestes a discutir nunca pode sair desta sala. -Albus disse urgentemente.

-É claro. -disse Minerva.

-Você sabe que eu não vou repetir nada Albus. -disse Severo.

-Harry, você pode explicar, por favor?

Harry acenou com a cabeça. -A horcruxe é um objeto que você coloca um pedaço de sua alma para que você não possa morrer. Enquanto uma parte da sua alma estava lá fora, nada iria matá-lo, mesmo se o corpo é destruído. À noite em que ele me deu essa cicatriz, ele pretendia fazer outra horcruxe. Minha mãe se sacrificou para proteger-me, por isso, quando ele disse que a maldição da morte pronta para me matar e fazer sua horcruxe, o feitiço saiu pela culatra em cima dele por causa da minha mãe. Desde que ele tinha cinco horcruxes lá fora, ele não morreu, mas ele fez desaparecer. O que Dumbledore disse foi que ele se transformou em uma névoa e ninguém o viu novamente até que eu tinha catorze anos quando, com a ajuda de um de seus Comensais da Morte que ele usou um feitiço escuro e alguns ingredientes que ele foi devolvido a um corpo.

-Temos a esperança de que ninguém mais já leu sobre esses e decidiu torná-los. -Albus disse.

-Meu Dumbledore retirou todos os livros que mencionavam horcruxe, você também removeu todos os livros da biblioteca do ministério. Ninguém além de você, eu e meus dois amigos sabemos o que uma horcruxe é.

-Então, não haveria livros aqui, temos de encontrá-los e espero que ninguém encontre. -Minerva disse.

-Será que Slughorn ensinar?

-Sim, Horace é o mestre de poções, por que você pergunta? -Perguntou Minerva.

-Ele deu a Voldemort o último bit de informação, ele não era ruim nem nada, mas Riddle era muito bom em lisonja e conseguiu obter informações de ninguém.

-E Horace é facilmente lisonjeado. Eu posso ir para a biblioteca e encontrar qualquer livro que menciona horcruxe. -Minerva sugeriu.

-Logo Minerva, mas Harry, Voldemort nunca dizer aos seus Comensais da Morte sobre esses itens?

-Não, ele não disse a ninguém, tudo o que ele lhes disse foi que ele tinha a certeza que ele seria sempre sobreviver. Eu não me lembro exatamente o que ele disse a eles, eu estava com muita dor no momento.

-Quando foi isso?

-Quando eu tinha quatorze anos, que é uma longa história em si, mas ele usou um comensal da morte para eu chegar até ele. Eu estava amarrado à lápide de seu pai, Pettigrew realizado o que era Voldemort no momento e colocou-o em um grande caldeirão, acrescentou três ingredientes, em seguida, recitou um feitiço, ele renasceu. -Harry puxou a manga.-Meu sangue foi um dos ingredientes que ele usou, sangue do inimigo, o outro era osso do pai e da carne do servo. Depois que ele foi para trás, ele tocou a minha cicatriz, porque ele tinha o meu sangue, o sangue da minha mãe, então a proteção que minha mãe deu que ele tinha agora. Assim como ele me tocou tudo o que eu sentia era esta dor lancinante quente branco na minha cabeça, eu quase desmaiei. De qualquer forma, muito para entrar, mas acabei escapando e voltou para Hogwarts, de volta para Dumbledore. Na verdade, vocês três me salvou apenas meia hora mais tarde, o comensal da morte que estava em Hogwarts estava prestes a me matar, mas você explodiu a porta e pegou a verdade fora dele.

-Eu acredito que isso vai levar muito mais tempo do que uma reunião.

Harry deu uma risada cansada. -Um inferno de muito mais tempo, mas com ele nem mesmo estar aqui, todos nós temos de concentrar-se em seus principais seguidores é e esperava que eles nunca recebeu as mesmas idéias Voldemort fez.

-O nome dele era Tom Riddle, você sabe como ele veio com o nome de Voldemort? -Perguntou Minerva.

-Sim, quando eu tinha doze anos ele usou seu diário para abrir a Câmara Secreta, na verdade, ele tinha a irmã de meu melhor amigo para abri-la, ela estava possuída. Em seguida, ele a levou para dentro da câmara Ron e eu foi ajudar, mas muito de ir para agora. Eu cheguei lá, Ginny estava quase morta, ele tinha a minha varinha, Fawkes cegado o basilisco, então eu tenho a espada de Gryffindor, matei a cobra. Mas Voldemort colocou seu nome no ar em chamas, Tom Servolo Riddle, então as letras alteradas para eu sou Lord Voldemort, um anagrama de seu nome. -Harry deu de ombros, mas viu olhares espantados e sabia que não ia ser um monte daqueles uma vez que ele disse essas três pessoas tudo sobre a sua vida e que ele sabia de Voldemort e seus seguidores. Harry só esperava que este mundo ficasse seguro e ninguém decidiu fazer o que Voldemort fez. Harry não deixou todo mundo que ele se preocupava apenas para passar por toda essa merda de novo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Muita revelação pra minha cabeça urgh! Espero que vocês estejam gostando… bora comentar?**

**Ate breve**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo nove**

Harry caminhou ao longo do corredor do sétimo andar em direção à parede que dava para a sala de exigência. Ele só passou a parede três vezes, a porta que aparece quando ele ouvir o seu nome, o seu nome Brian. Ele se virou e viu Snape correndo em direção a ele. Mesmo que Harry sabia o real Snape estava ajudando, ele ainda sentia como pegar sua varinha.

-Tudo isso, o que você estava dizendo, eu gostaria de continuar falando com você. É o fim de semana amanhã, então eu não tenho classes. Você acha que poderia falar para uma noite de tempo?

Harry olhou para o Snape mais jovem.-eu suponho, mas por quê?

-Há algo que eu nunca disse a Albus, eu nunca disse a ninguém, então eu gostaria de dizer-lhe, mas não aqui. Eu não quero correr o risco de ser ouvido.

-Claro, voltar para o meu lugar, mas fazer um movimento brusco e você só pode ver o quão bom eu estou com uma varinha.

-Eu não vou você tem a minha promessa Potter, isso é importante embora.

-Tudo bem. -Harry abriu a porta e Snape seguiu-o através da grande sala.-Lembre-me de falar com Dumbledore sobre esse gabinete de fuga antes dele ser usado como ele fez no meu mundo.-Harry abriu o retrato e gesticulou para que Snape ir em primeiro lugar, ele queria manter Snape na frente dele.

Os dois homens caminharam em silêncio até que chegou para o alçapão, Harry fez um gesto para que Snape abriu-a e subiu, Harry fechou-a e fez um gesto para Snape a segui-lo para a cozinha e para ter um assento, então ele fez o dois café.

-Então o que é que você quer me dizer?

-Algumas das coisas que você disse, eu sonhava as mesmas coisas, mas eu era mais velho em meus sonhos e para ser honesto, eu não gostava de mim mesmo nesses sonhos, mesmo os meus looks eram diferentes.

-Sua alma foi chamar para o seu auto alternativo e lamento dizer, mas o seu outro eu era um bastardo, mesmo que ele estava ajudando.

-Como eu disse, eu não gostaria que outra pessoa e eu não quiséssemos ser como ele. Mas devo explicar outra coisa, só sei que eu não penso mais assim.

-Eu não tenho certeza se eu gosto do som disso, mas vá em frente, diga-me.

-Sim, eu tinha uma boa amizade com... Lily, até poucos anos atrás, eu a amo, ela era minha única amiga, a única que eu poderia falar sobre certas coisas, coisas pessoais. Eu percebi que estava caindo para alguém, alguém que eu conhecia não poderia retornar meus sentimentos para que eu atacasse. Essa é a razão pela qual eu disse que a sua mãe.

-Bem, nós dois sabemos que ela não é a minha mãe neste mundo, então por enquanto vamos apenas chamá-la de Lily. Ok, no meu mundo, James e Sirius estavam tendo um ir a você, Lily teve um no James. Você disse a ela que você não precisa da ajuda de um sangue-ruim, você estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo por seus tornozelos, um feitiço que você realmente inventou, mas James usado em você. Isso é tudo a mesma coisa?

-Sim, exatamente o mesmo, foi logo depois de nossas corujas.

-Sim, foi. Você ou seu outro eu estava me ensinando Oclumência, acabei rompendo em sua mente, eu vi o que aconteceu naquele dia, até que você me empurrou para fora. Pelo que Sirius me disse então Remus, você e James foram sempre um para o outro, desde o primeiro dia. Sirius disse que você e ele estavam bem.

-Nós éramos e há uma razão para isso.

Harry olhou intensamente para Snape.-Essa pessoa que você tinha sentimentos por ele, era um deles, James ou Sirius?

-James, então eu percebi que ele estava atrás de Lily assim entre meus sentimentos por ele e como se sentia sobre Lily é por isso que ataquei. Eu sabia que não era culpa de Lily, eu também sabia que não era culpa de James que ele não pensa em mim dessa forma.

-Então você é gay?

-Gay? Eu não tenho certeza se eu entendo o que você quer dizer com gay.

-Ok, talvez isso sejas diferente. Tudo bem, os homens em nosso mundo que caem para os outros homens são homossexuais ou gay. As mulheres que se enquadram para as mulheres são lésbicas ou gays. Homens e mulheres que se enquadram para o sexo oposto são heterossexuais ou heterossexuais, eu sou gay, eu gosto de homens, e não mulheres.

-Oh, então é diferente aqui, nós não temos categorias como essa. Homens e mulheres vão com quem eles querem às vezes mudando seus parceiros sexuais como quiserem ir de homens para a mulher e vice-versa.

-Oh, por isso nem gay ou todos reta é bissexual, tudo bem, bem, isso faz com que as coisas melhores. Ser gay não é bem aceito no meu mundo, trouxa ou mágico para que eu nunca dissesse a ninguém que eu era gay, nem mesmo os meus amigos mais próximos. Assim, para além dos sonhos, por que você está me dizendo algo tão pessoal sobre si mesmo?

-Depois de ouvir que eu sabia que você era alguém que mantém as coisas para si mesmo, você não tinha escolha, então eu sabia que podia confiar em você. Há outra razão embora.

Harry novamente olhou intensamente.-eu pareço com James, não é isso?

-Parcialmente, mas eu tenho sobre meus sentimentos por ele há um tempo. Achei que, se você descobrisse que você pode acreditar que eu iria tentar algo em você como você é idêntico ao James, além de olhos de Lily.

-Ah, então você não me acha atraente, então?

-Eu não disse isso.-disse Severo rapidamente, em seguida liberado.

-Então você me acha atraente, mas você não está me vendo como James, é isso?

-Sim, então eu pensei que uma vez que vai ser passar o tempo uns com os outros, podemos ficar a conhecer uns aos outros, talvez for ao encontro estranho?

Harry não tinha certeza de como ele se sentia sabendo que isso era Snape, mas não era o seu Snape, ele teve que ficar lembrando-se desse fato. Ele admitiu que este jovem Snape era bonito, a Harry que ele era bonito. Ele também percebeu que este nariz de Snape era diferente, não ligado em tudo o que significou a outra cobra deve ter tido o nariz quebrado. Mas desde que Harry achava que ele era bonito e Snape admitiu ter encontrado Harry atraído talvez eles pudessem ver um ao outro.

-Você sabe o que... Severus, talvez pudéssemos. Mesmo que eu nunca gostei do outro Snape, eu sempre pensei que seus olhos eram lindos. Eu nunca disse a ninguém antes. -Harry riu.

Severus sorriu.-Lily realmente disse que eu tinha olhos bonitos, eu sempre pensei que Lily tinha olhos bonitos, seus olhos.

Harry sorriu.-Você tem olhos bonitos, mas agora, você disse aprendiz, como faz esse trabalho, porque isso é diferente no meu mundo?

-Cada professor terá um aprendiz, então quando chega a hora do aprendiz torna-se o mestre ou professor nesse assunto, às vezes não por anos mais tarde, mas eles são treinados para assumir, eles ficam como assistente até que o tempo vem a tomar over. Deixei Hogwarts como um estudante há quatro anos com NIEM perfeito pontuação, mas minhas poções sempre foram melhores de todos os alunos, de modo que fui contratado como aprendiz por Horace.

-Mesmo que eu saiba que você não é ele, ele era brilhante em poções, de modo que parece ser o mesmo. Diga-me isso, era minha mãe boa em poções, foi-me dito que ela era, mas eu não sei nada sobre meus pais.

-Sua mãe ou Lily era brilhante em poções e a única razão pela qual ela não é um aprendiz de poções é porque ela queria começar uma família imediatamente, ou quase de imediato.

-Eles são casados nesta vida?

-Sim, casado há dois anos. Eu tenho vinte e um, mesma idade dela.

-Então, eu sou nascido em seguida. Isto é tudo tão estranho, porque eles morreram com a idade de vinte e um, eu tinha quinze meses de idade.

-Você disse que você era conhecido ao redor do mundo mágico, você foi adotado?

Harry suspirou, mas balançou a cabeça: - Não, porque Dumbledore sempre soube que Voldemort iria voltar e porque a minha mãe se sacrificou por mim, eu tinha uma proteção de sangue que iria manter-me seguro, desde que eu fiquei com o sangue dela. Petúnia, uma trouxa que me odiava, odiava magia, odiava meu pai e sua irmã, mas ela me levou então eu tive que a proteção até que me tornei de idade.

-Eu me lembro de Petúnia, mas do jeito que você soou então me faz acreditar que você nunca teve uma vida boa com eles.

-Não, eu não fiz, foi uma vida terrível, difícil. Talvez eu vá-te dizer sobre isso um dia.

-Eu gostaria de ouvir sobre sua vida Brian. Mesmo que era difícil e triste por o som dele, você parece ser um homem muito bom, por isso você deve ter tido algumas boas pessoas ao seu redor.

-Eu fiz um monte de gente boa. -Harry suspirou.-Eles seriam de luto por mim agora. Odeio fazer isso para eles, mas sabendo que a minha vida ia ser depois da merda que já tinha sido eu não podia ficar. Então, eu quero fazer uma nova vida para mim agora que estou aqui, talvez isso sejas com você. -Harry sorriu para Severus e recebeu um sorriso de volta, algo que ele nunca pensou que já tinha visto em no rosto de mestre de poções.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Esse Snape sim que é curioso hein! Espero que gostem e comentem**

**Vejo vocês em breve**

**Fui…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo dez**

Após Severus ir embora, Harry teve que fazer uma coisa, então ele agarrou seu manto e aparatou para Godric Hollow. Ele ficou olhando para a casa Potter, sua casa, mas não realmente. Ele ficou invisível por alguns minutos, em seguida, tão silenciosamente como ele poderia caminhou na direção das grandes janelas. As blindas estavam para baixo, mas não havia uma pequena diferença, ele podia ver seu pai sentado no chão com ele, como um bebê. Harry balançou a cabeça, ele tinha que se lembrar que essas pessoas não eram de sua família. James estava sentado no chão com seu filho Harry, Lily estava sentada no sofá atrás de seu marido. Harry não podia ouvir o que estava sendo dito, mas ele pensou que eles pareciam felizes.

-Eu gostaria de poder ver Sirius, eu me pergunto onde ele mora. Talvez Dumbledore pudesse me dizer, apenas para que eu pudesse vê-lo. -Harry suspirou sentindo melancólico, em seguida, mudou-se para longe da casa na estrada tranqüila antes de aparatar de distância.-eu tenho que lembrar a sua não minha família, mas vai ser bom para vê-los, ver talvez um pouco de suas vidas. Tudo aqui é quase idêntica, até agora, por isso, se eu tenho que vê-los, que iria me deixar saber o que meus pais eram provavelmente.

Esses pensamentos feitos Harry se sentir melhor, por isso depois de tomar banho, ele subiu na cama imaginando o que ele ia fazer nesta vida. Que tipo de trabalho que ele poderia começar, ele nunca teve seus NIEM, mas ele sabia que poderia passar até mesmo poções. Talvez isso seja algo que eu preciso falar com meu avô sobre...

Na manhã seguinte, depois de uma xícara de chá, Harry decidiu agora ele estava sobre o choque de estar em uma dimensão paralela ele pensou que ele ficaria em torno deste novo mundo seguro, mas faria isso depois de ter falado com Dumbledore. Quando ele entrou em seu escritório, ele viu papéis sentados na mesa, ele nunca os notou ontem. Assim, Harry sentou-se e olhou através de tudo. Era todos os seus documentos com seu novo nome, sua escritura da casa, seus cofres e que eles contêm, tudo o que ele precisava para começar uma nova vida como Brian Dumbledore mesmo NIEM, que ele passou com quase tudo O, apenas um par de um T. Como Harry pensou em tudo o que ele olhou em volta e teve um vislumbre de seu próprio reflexo no vidro no armário grande.

-Eu ainda pareço comigo, por isso eu me pareço com James Potter, como é que vai funcionar? -Harry apontou sua varinha para o seu próprio cabelo, passou de preto para loiro escuro, então ele aliviou as sobrancelhas para que eles correspondido, ele tirou os óculos. Mesmo que ele estava um pouco embaçado ele podia ver apenas a fazer essas duas coisas mudou sua aparência. -Talvez eu pudesse se livrar dos óculos e lentes de uso de contato, eu poderia fazer isso em primeiro lugar, tirá-lo do caminho.

Harry verificado para ver quanto dinheiro ele tinha, não o suficiente, então ele saiu de casa e foi para Gringotes conseguiu seu dinheiro mudou para libras trouxas, em seguida, dirigiram-se para Londres. Ele viu o oftalmologista, teve um teste de pouco feito e disse que ele poderia pegar seus contatos em um par de horas, mas Harry ordenou mais alguns pares que ele poderia pegar em uma semana. Harry saiu da loja e decidiu olhar em torno de Londres por um tempo. Parecia exatamente o mesmo, assim que Harry percebeu além de coisas como Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte, esses mundos eram idênticos. Depois de olhar em diferentes vitrines, ele se sentou em um café, tinha um café e um pedaço de bolo a pensar sobre esta nova vida, uma vida onde ninguém o conhecia que pensamento fez Harry sorriso. Ele percebeu que poderia finalmente ser como todos os outros, ser um jovem normal e não menino-que-sobreviveu.

Depois de colocar em seus contatos e pagando, Harry saiu da loja e voltou para sua casa e em linha reta através do túnel para Hogwarts. Ele não tinha certeza de onde Dumbledore era então ele decidiu ir até seu escritório em primeiro lugar. Harry bateu na porta e ouviu Dumbledore chamar para entrar.

-Oi. -Harry sorriu timidamente.

-Oh muito bom... Brian, eu estava discutindo seus looks com Minerva na noite passada. Não tínhamos certeza como você se sentiria sobre fazer algumas mudanças.

-Bem, eu pensei sobre isso esta manhã, então eu mudei meu cabelo, em seguida, tenho lentes de contato. Então você acha que isso é o suficiente para me parar de olhar como James Potter deste mundo?

-Sim, é verdade Brian. Naturalmente suas características faciais ainda são semelhantes, mas a menos que alguém realmente estuda você, eu não acredito que alguém vai pegar a verdade. Agora, eu estava esperando para falar com você em relação à outra idéia Minerva e eu discutimos. Então, tome um assento Brian. -Albus esperou até que Harry se sentou e empurrou uma tigela de doces em direção a ele, depois sorriu quando Harry pegou um. -Quem você e o que você gostaria de fazer, no que diz respeito ao emprego. Eu fiz ver que seus cofres estão bastante completo por isso não é algo que você precisa se preocupar por um longo tempo.

-Na verdade, eu pensei nisso antes. Eu não sou um para apenas sentado sem fazer nada. Eu fui uma pessoa ativa toda a minha vida, eu gosto de propósito em minha vida.

-Sim, só a partir dessas poucas cartas que recebi de você e a pequena quantidade de tempo que passamos juntos, eu posso ver isso. Bem, Minerva tinha uma sugestão para você considerar.

-Oh, ok. -Harry se perguntou o que a sugestão deste McGonagall era, ela não sabia que Harry.

-Agora todos, mas um professor quer um aprendiz; Filius Flitwick é o nosso mestre encantos. Você consideraria tornar seu aprendiz?

-Oh. -Harry arregalou os olhos.-encantos, eu sou muito bom em encantos agora, eu tive problemas com ele há anos, mas só por causa de como minha vida era, eu não conseguia me concentrar. Hum, eu sempre pude explicar sobre algo chamado de AD ou o exército de Dumbledore?

-Não, você nunca mencionou isso. Eu não acho que eu gosto da idéia de um exército. Isto é algo que eu coloquei?

-Não, você sabia sobre isso, mas não, deixe-me explicar. Ok, no nosso quinto ano, ninguém acreditava em você e eu sobre Voldemort estar de volta, apenas amigos próximos, membros da Ordem e assim por diante. O ministro, então, Fudge colocar essa mulher aqui para ensinar defesa, mas ela nunca nos ensinou, foi principalmente para que ela pudesse apresentar um relatório ao Fudge o que você e eu estávamos fazendo. O maior medo de Fudge foi que você usaria os alunos para o seu próprio exército pessoal. Agora, porque Voldemort estava por perto e nós não estávamos aprendendo defesa minha amiga, Hermione veio com uma idéia de eu ensinar-lhes. No começo eu não tinha certeza se eu pudesse, mas depois de ouvir Hermione e Ron, todos os seus argumentos em favor de por que eles achavam que eu poderia fazê-lo, eu disse que sim. Mas Hermione e Ron tinham mencionado isso para alguns outros amigos de confiança.

-Enquanto estávamos sentados juntos trabalhando as coisas em nossa primeira reunião, havia vinte e cinco de nós. Os nomes foram sendo passado ao redor, algo que poderíamos chamar-nos para fora na escola, mas não chegaria alguém suspeito, principalmente Umbridge, a cadela de uma mulher. De qualquer forma, Gina, irmã mais nova de Ron disse que a associação AD ou defesa, em seguida, ela disse que também poderia estar para o exército de Dumbledore como é o que era o maior medo de Fudge. Se estivéssemos falando em torno de outro e disse AD eles não teriam idéia do que estávamos falando, então fomos com isso e moedas que tinha o feitiço proteus sobre eles, para que eu pudesse deixar todo mundo saber quando a próxima reunião foi.

-Eu era capaz de ensinar vinte e quatro alunos de doze até dezessete alguns feitiços avançados, ou feitiços que um monte de pessoas teve problemas com ele porque nunca houve um professor defesa que durasse. Enquanto eu estava ensinando defesa, eu também estava ensinando alguns encantos, bem como, qualquer coisa que nós pensamos que poderíamos usar. Hermione iria pesquisar, ela é muito inteligente, então me dizia o que ela pensava. Cada um desses membros da AD lutou a noite na batalha de Hogwarts, exceto os membros mais jovens, uma Zelaya retornou, ele morreu Colin, Lavender foi morto por Greyback o lobisomem e Fred, o irmão de Ron morreu quando o gigante explodiu uma parede que ele estava perto. Assim, considerando que alguns de nós não éramos da idade, ainda inexperiente e indo contra as bruxas e bruxos escuros e os que tiveram anos de conhecimento de magia negra, que veio de fora bastante incólume.

Albus Dumbledore sentou-se ali olhando para este jovem e percebeu que tinha muito mais experiência do que até mesmo alguém muito mais velho teria. Assim, a idéia de Brian Dumbledore se tornando os novos encantos aprendiz soava perfeito para esse jovem.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Encantamentos? Professor de feitiços? Please conta outra :p**

**Espero vocês nos reviews**

**Ate breve**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo onze**

-Depois de tudo o que você me disse Brian, eu acredito que você vai fazer um excelente aprendiz de encanto. Naturalmente você não vai começar até o início do prazo e agora estamos apenas sete semanas, até o final deste prazo, então talvez você pudesses estudar-se sobre o encanto relacionado idade soletra assim que você é até a data em que a idade aprende que encantos. Ouvir o que você já passou por ao longo dos anos, tenho certeza que a sua educação foi interrompida com bastante freqüência.

Harry deu uma pequena risada. -Você poderia dizer isso. Eu vou dirigir-se para o Beco Diagonal e obter alguns livros. Há mais uma coisa que eu queria falar com você sobre algo, algo pessoal, na verdade.

-Continue.

-Ok, veja, Severus vieram até minha casa ontem à noite, nós conversamos por um tempo, sobre o que eu tenho dito como tudo parecia ser o mesmo, especialmente no que diz respeito à sua amizade com Lily. Mas ele explicou sobre algo que é diferente, a sexualidade. No meu mundo não categorizado, os homens com mulher são heterossexuais, homens com homens são homossexuais ou gays, mulheres com mulheres são lésbicas ou gays homens ou mulheres que vão com um homem ou uma mulher são bissexuais, todo mundo é um desses. Severo explicou que é diferente aqui, que homens e mulheres se relacionarem com quem quiserem, mesmo mudando de um sexo para outro. Veja, eu sou gay, ou eu gosto de homens e não foi bem aceito no meu mundo, seja mágico ou trouxa, então eu nunca disse a ninguém, eu mesmo datado duas meninas só assim as pessoas não iriam descobrir, só umas tradicionais relações homem-mulher são considerados normais. Agora o seu outro eu me disse que você era gay, você me contou um pouco sobre o seu parceiro que morreu durante a primeira guerra.

-Isso é muito diferente aqui. Sim, eu tive um parceiro há muito tempo, ele não morreu, nós apenas nos distanciamos, mas eu também tinha um relacionamento com uma mulher por alguns anos. É uma parte natural de nossas vidas.

-É muito melhor do que o meu mundo. De qualquer forma, Severus e eu discutimos namoro, mesmo que eu odiei o Snape do meu mundo, eu sempre gostei de seus olhos. Este Severus é mais jovem, mais perto da minha idade, então pensamos que iria ver o que acontece. Como será que vão se nós dois estamos aqui e aprendizes?

-Como qualquer outra relação que um dos professores tem. Aqui temos três professores casados, todos com crianças. Eles vivem aqui em seus aposentos particulares, pequenas casas que você poderia chamá-los, com o seu próprio jardim. Eles ficam encantados para que os alunos não possam ver casa particular de um professor. Como é no seu mundo?

-Os professores são todos solteiros, celibatários e não pode ter relações pessoais em tudo.

-Então eu acho que eu deveria mostrar-lhe como os professores aqui vivem. Primeiro vou mostrar a vocês a partir daqui como ele olha em seguida, levá-lo para baixo para os fundamentos e você vai ver o que os alunos ver. -Albus ficou de trás da mesa e fez um gesto Harry a seguir. Eles caminharam por uma porta e sair para uma grande varanda. -Olhe para baixo.

Harry olhou para baixo. -Oh caramba, jardins, eu posso ver crianças brincando. Há como quintais normais. -Harry não conseguia acreditar como isso Hogwarts foi.-Então os parceiros professores, ficam?

-Cabe a eles, o marido de Irma trabalha como seus filhos são mais velhos, os alunos aqui, e suas lareiras em suas casas estão ligados ao ministério. Eles vão para seus locais de trabalho a partir daí. O marido de Rolanda fica em casa com os filhos e esposa de Qualand também é uma estadia em casa mãe.

-Qualand?-A testa de Harry franzida.

-A professora defesa contra arte negra, seu filho está no segundo ano, mas ele tem dois filhos mais novos, nove e sete.

-Oh, ok. -Harry balançou a cabeça com espanto: -Então, quando as crianças são cinco anos a dez anos, eles deixam para o dia ou o quê? Eu não tenho certeza o que perguntar.

Albus riu: - Há alguns quartos nos andares mais baixos para os alunos mais jovens, para que possam ser ensinados todos os conceitos básicos antes de se tornar estudantes de Hogwarts aos onze. Naturalmente aqueles estudantes mais jovens não aprendem qualquer magia, mas eles são mostrados e têm tudo explicado. Isso não é só para os filhos do professor, mas todas as crianças mágicas. A lareira se conecta a partir desse espaço para o ministério, aonde os pais vão levar seus filhos aqui todas as manhãs e buscá-las todas as tardes.

-Isso é ótimo, eles são em torno de sua própria espécie de imediato que era diferente para o meu mundo. Ok, outra coisa no meu mundo é que eles compram suas primeiras varinhas aos onze, antes de vir aqui, é que a mesma ou diferente?

-Essas crianças aprendem o que você teria aprendido ortografia, Inglês, aulas normais para crianças dessa idade. Quando eles se transformam onze que compram sua primeira varinha, mas não pode usar magia fora da escola, que parece ser o mesmo com a maioria dos estudantes. Você vê Brian, se você e Severus desejam ter um relacionamento, incluindo crianças, então isso é o que você pode fazer sem ter que sair de seus postos de trabalho.

-Bem crianças estão fora, a menos que nós adotamos. -Harry ficou olhando para baixo, para as crianças correndo ao redor dos jardins.

-Por que você diz isso, você não gostaria de ter o seu próprio filho um dia?

Harry olhou para sentir-se confuso: - Sim, naturalmente eu iria, mas eu sou um homem, por isso é impossível.

-Oh, querido, você realmente não me ouviu. Diga-me Brian, você teve uma aula de educação sexual em Hogwarts?

-Não, eu o ouvi fica ensinado em sétimo ano, que é o que normalmente estaria fazendo agora. Mas olhando para as horcruxes que eu tive que pular o meu último ano. Mas o que isso tem a ver com o que estávamos falando?

-Eu acho que poderia ser sábio para falar com Poppy sobre isso. Vou explicar o básico para agora. Homens neste mundo podem engravidar, eles precisam de poções para mudar seus corpos para que possam cair transportar e dar à luz. Às vezes uma mulher que teve uma gravidez difícil não querer fazê-lo uma segunda vez, de modo que o homem vai. Ou, se o casal é de dois homens ou duas mulheres, em seguida, eles só precisam de algumas poções para ajudá-los. - Albus Dumbledore riu ao ver a expressão chocada no rosto jovem de Harry Potter, -Oh meu garoto, você tem muito a aprender.

-Caramba. -Harry finalmente encontrou sua voz, em seguida, olhou para o seu corpo.-Eu, grávida, caramba. Eu não tenho certeza qual é o mais chocante, não Voldemort ou os homens podem engravidar. -Harry riu.-Mas isso significa que eu poderia ter filhos um dia. Crescer sem família eu sempre esperei ter uma família, se a guerra nunca foi terminado. Essa é outra razão pela qual eu nunca disse a ninguém que eu era gay, eu percebi um relacionamento com uma garota, o casamento, então eu poderia ter filhos.

-Sim, eu posso ver o seu raciocínio para isso. Mas se você se lembra Brian eu lhe disse como eu estava grávida e perdi minha filha, você esqueceu sobre isso?

-Oh, sim, você disse, me desculpe. Fiquei tão chocado que eu estava em outro mundo que parte do que você disse apenas não penetrou totalmente mais eu estava exausto. Você acha que ouvir sobre um homem estar grávida faria isso. -Harry balançou a cabeça na tomada de diversões Albus risada.

-Vamos dar um passeio até a propriedade. Eu posso explicar mais sobre o nosso mundo, ver se há qualquer outra coisa que é uma grande diferença a partir do seu mundo para o meu.

-Eu acho que você vai me chocar muito mais professor, mas, até agora, é todos os grandes choques sido. -Harry sorriu enormemente depois seguiu Dumbledore do escritório para baixo através do castelo e fora para o chão. Pontos Alvo e tudo Harry viu foi muralhas do castelo. -Então, esses jardins estão lá, mas você não pode vê-los. Isso é apenas tão fantástico professor. -Harry ficou olhando para as paredes do castelo, sabendo que realmente havia jardins com as crianças por trás dos encantamentos. Para Harry, este foi um melhor Hogwarts, os professores tiveram uma vida longe da escola, eles tinham família e Harry que era uma parte muito importante da vida um agora ele sabia que poderia ter um dia.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Xi parece que Potter já vai aprontar :p**

**Espero que vocês gostem, vejo vocês em breve**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo doze**

Albus mostrou Harry alguns setores que ele iria usar uma vez que ele começa seu aprendizado, mas se quisesse sair durante as férias que podia, portanto, ter a casa seria útil. Albus disse Harry ele não tem que viver em Hogwarts até duas semanas antes prazo, então Filius iria levá-lo através do que ele estaria fazendo.

Após as últimas aulas naquele dia Albus levou Harry para os aposentos privados Filius para introduzir Brian como aprendiz de feitiços para que eles pudessem ficar a conhecer uns aos outros. Para Harry foi fácil como ele já conhecia Filius Flitwick e sempre gostou dele, por isso ele estava confortável com o professor pequeno de feitiços e depois de alguns minutos Filius estava confortável com Brian. No começo, ele era apenas nervoso em ter o neto de Albus Dumbledore como seu aprendiz, mas como Albus explicou Brian seria seu aprendiz e ele não iria interferir com alguma coisa a ver com os feitiços ou as classes.

No dia seguinte, Harry entrou na Floreios e Borrões e pegou um monte de livros, desde o primeiro ano até sétimo ano, mas ele também tem alguns livros avançados também. Outra série de livros Harry ficou estavam em educação sexual e alguns outros livros sobre como o mundo mágico funciona. Ele sabia que haveria um monte de coisas que tinham dois mundos que ele não sabia nada. Então, depois que terminou de pagar, ele saiu para a rua de paralelepípedos, olhou ao redor, então pensou que ele poderia comprar uma vassoura para que ele se dirigisse até Qualidade Quadribol.

-Até agora é a mesma. -Harry correu os dedos ao longo da nova Firebolt e ele percebeu que era apenas um pouco diferente da que ele perdeu. Harry levou-a para o balcão, em seguida, enfiou a mão no saco de dinheiro e pagou pela vassoura, quando alguém se aproximou por trás dele. Harry não se importava quem era, mas algo fez sua espinha formigar, então ele olhou em volta e rapidamente voltou atrás, seu pai e Sirius estavam ali. Harry tentou controlar sua respiração e se concentrar em sua compra e lembre-se que este homem não era seu pai.

-Eles são uma grande vassoura, você joga profissionalmente? -Perguntou James Potter.

-Hum, não, eu só gosto de voar, você voa?-Harry perguntou tentando manter a voz de mostrar seus nervos.

-Eu fiz em Hogwarts, mas eu não recebo um monte de tempo, especialmente com um bebê novo. Mas eu percebi que agora ele tem vassoura de seu primeiro filho eu poderia me pegar outro para voar com ele em vez de correr atrás dele o tempo todo. Eu sou James Potter, a propósito, este é meu amigo Sirius Black. -James estendeu a mão.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, eu sou Brian Dumbledore. -Harry apertou a mão tanto do homem e ficou satisfeito quando eles mostraram surpresa, mas Harry sabia que estava no nome, não porque eles reconheceram Jesus.-Sim, Albus é o meu avô.

-Caramba, como é ter o maior bruxo vivo como o seu avô? -Perguntou Sirius.

-Na verdade, o avô do grande, mas ajuda quando eu precisava de aulas extras se eu estava tendo um problema. Ele tem sido um grande mentor ao longo dos anos.

-Tenho certeza que ele tem. Eu nunca soube que Dumbledore teriam filhos. - disse James.

-Uma filha, minha mãe, de qualquer maneira, eu tenho que ir, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. -Harry pegou sua vassoura e se apressou a partir da loja. Ele precisava se afastar antes que eles perguntassem o nome de sua mãe, Harry não tinha idéia e melhor falar com Dumbledore sobre isso: - Pelo menos eles não me reconheceram por isso o meu disfarce funciona. -Harry disse baixinho para si mesmo, ao sair Beco Diagonal para ir para casa.

Harry sentou-se no escritório e ler o diário de novo, então ele fez cópias dos nomes dos Comensais da Morte ou apoiantes de Voldemort que ele tinha escrito. Ele imaginou Dumbledore precisava saber quem eram para que ele pudesse vê-los. Como Harry estava escrevendo a lista de seus pensamentos se para Sirius, ao vê-lo ali, vivo, esses pensamentos trouxe outros pensamentos, a árvore de família, a árvore da família Black e como Sirius estava relacionado com Bellatrix e o Malfoy. Harry rapidamente escreveu o que ele se lembrou da família, o que não era muito. Naquela época, quando Sirius estava explicando sobre sua família Harry tinha esses sentimentos estranhos e não queria deixar Sirius. Essa foi à última vez que Harry viu Sirius vivo até que ele apareceu no ministério, logo antes de Bellatrix o matou.

-Mesmo que esse não é o meu Sirius, eu podia vê-lo de vez em quando, eu só tenho que lembrar que ele não me conhece aqui, eu não sou Harry Potter, eu estou Brian Dumbledore.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Ron entrou na cozinha e sentou-se ao lado de seu pai: - Pai, eu estava esperando que você possa falar com Hermione para mim.

-Sim, eu poderia o que dizer?

-Ela ainda está tão chateada com Harry, tudo o que somos, mas seus pais, ela nem sequer pensou sobre eles. Eles são seguros, nós sabemos disso, mas se ela encontrá-los pode ajudar.

-Filho Tudo bem, eu vou falar com ela depois do café. Você foi ficando tão forte por ela, mas você está sofrendo também. Às vezes é bom chorar ou falar com alguém sobre Harry.

-Eu não quero chorar, enquanto cerca de Hermione, que seria apenas a colocar de novo.

-Ela amava Harry. -Arthur ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Como um irmão, ela explicou-me tanto e enquanto estávamos fora. Eu sempre achei que ela gostava dele, Harry sabia disso, mas ele disse que sempre pensei nela como uma irmã, uma grande mandona sabe tudo irmã. -Ron e Arthur deu uma pequena risada. -Então, é como a forma como pensamos sobre Fred, mas com a gente há tantos de nós, ela se sente como ela perdeu seu único irmão e não ter seus pais aqui está fazendo mais difícil. Eu só estou preocupado com uma coisa.

-Explique então.

-Ok, se nós vamos encontrá-los, o que, se ficar e Hermione querem ficar com eles?

-Então, você e Hermione vão precisar para discutir isso. Vocês são adultos agora Rony e Harry deixou-lhe um monte de dinheiro, então se você tanto desejava ficar lá, você pode fazer uma boa vida para si mesma na Austrália.

-Eu pensei sobre isso, mas depois de Fred, eu não acho que mãe iria gostar disso.

-Não, ela iria perder você como ela faz quando Charlie sempre volta para casa. Então, se você fez e vieram para visitas esperar muita atenção, abraços e gritando sobre algo que você não está fazendo certo. - Arthur sorriu fazendo Ron rir.

-Sim, eu preferia ficar aqui, mas eu amo Hermione. Levamos tanto tempo para finalmente admitir o que sentimos um pelo outro que eu não vou arriscar perdê-la e se isso significa viver aqui ou viver lá, então é isso que eu vou fazer. Sobre Ginny, ela não deixou seu quarto desde que no outro dia.

-Ela vai Ron, ela tem gostado Harry por um longo tempo. Sua mãe me disse que Ginny tinha o sonho de se casar com Harry, um dia, de ter seus filhos. Então você vê toda a sua vida até este ponto tem sido em torno de Harry, seus pensamentos, suas esperanças, seus sonhos, agora eles se foram. Pode levá-la mais, mas eventualmente ela vai perceber que ela não pode parar de viver só porque Harry morreu. Ele não iria querer isso, ela sabe que ele não o faria. Então vamos ficar aqui por ela e se ela quer um tempo para si mesma, que ela tem que tão bem.

Ron sorriu. -Harry sempre disse que ele gostava de conversar com você, recebendo conselhos quando ele precisava, agora eu sei o que ele quis dizer. Obrigado pai. -Ron levantou-se e abraçou seu pai antes de voltar lá em cima, mas ele perdeu as lágrimas que caíram dos olhos de Arthur ante essas palavras, palavras Harry tinha dito sobre ele. Para Arthur era como se ele tinha perdido dois filhos, mas sabia que Fred e Harry estavam juntos agora, em conjunto com os Potters, com Sirius, com Dumbledore, com pessoas que se preocupava. Sabendo que fez Arthur sentir um pouco melhor, mas como ele desejava que todos eles foram ainda aqui para compartilhar neste novo mundo seguro.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmm**

**Espero sinceramente que vocês gostem do capitulo**

**Espero vocês em breve nos reviews**

**Ate**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo treze**

Harry sentou-se entre Severus e Dumbledore, ele colocou um pouco de papel na frente de Dumbledore, antes de encher o prato com alimentos.

-Portanto, esta é a lista de nomes de todos que o apoiaram?

-Todo mundo que eu me lembrei e que eu escrevi no diário. Marquei Comensais da Morte em vermelho e apoiadores em azul e os verdes marcados todos acreditavam queria se juntar que ele fez, mas nunca fez nada de errado, você apenas não iria confiar neles.

-Muito organizado, obrigado, isso vai ajudar.

-Uma coisa, no Beco Diagonal, fui hoje para obter esses livros, mas eu só fui a algumas lojas que eu conhecia. É Travessa do Tranco lá?

-Sim, mas é apenas as lojas essenciais, você começa algumas pessoas decadente pendurado lá embaixo. Agora, por que você pergunta?

-Veja, no meu mundo Travessa do Tranco é o lugar onde todas as lojas de artes escuras são. Havia um, Borgin e Burkes que venderam toda uma gama de objetos escuros. Quando Voldemort primeiro deixou Hogwarts, ele trabalhou para eles, embora ele fosse muito inteligente, mas ele tinha seus motivos. De qualquer forma, o gabinete de fuga na Sala Precisa, seu irmão gêmeo está em Borgin e Burkes, bem no meu mundo é. Draco Malfoy, um filho de um Comensal da Morte e, basicamente, o meu inimigo desde que nos conhecemos, ele foi dada a tarefa de matá-lo. Ele tinha apenas dezesseis anos, sua vida ameaçada, a vida de sua mãe tão naturalmente ele estava indo para fazê-lo, mas ele estava com medo e muito estressado. De qualquer forma, ele reparou o Armário Sumidouro na Sala Precisa e Comensais da Morte entrou no gabinete de Borgin e Burkes e tem dentro de Hogwarts. Você fez morrer naquela noite, não de Malfoy, de Snape, mas há muito mais para o que eu posso explicar depois. Eu apenas pensei que você deve saber sobre esse armário, oh I selou quando eu passei só até eu lhe disse.

-Ficar cauteloso é uma coisa boa, mas o gêmeo ao gabinete foi destruído há muito tempo. Agora Borgin e Burkes em uma loja na Travessa do Tranco, eu nunca estive lá, então eu não sei o que eles vendem. Talvez você e eu possamos fazer uma visita amanhã, ver por nós mesmos?

-Sim, nós poderíamos fazer isso e pode ser sábio para realmente verificar alguns lugares, só para ter certeza.

-Sim, vamos verificar para fora como você diz cada loja lá em baixo. Severus gostaria de se juntar a nós amanhã?

Harry sorriu para Severus, ele tinha que continuar dizendo Severus Snape e não como este não era o Severus Snape de seu mundo.

-Eu gostaria diretor, obrigado. Eu poderia ajudar a identificar quaisquer poções perigosas.

-Sim, você pode e eu já vi alguns objetos escuros que eu pudesse identificar e tenho certeza que o avô sabe o que é escuro e que não é. Assim, entre os três de nós, devemos ser capazes de ver o que é. -Harry virou-se para Dumbledore.-Eu estava em suprimentos de Quadribol de qualidade a compra de uma nova Firebolt, James e Sirius estavam lá.

-Será que eles reconheceram você?

-Não, eles se apresentaram e quando ouviu o meu nome, então eles perguntaram sobre você. Você sabe o tipo de perguntas, como é ter o grande Albus Dumbledore como meu avô. Eles dizem que não sabia que você tinha filhos, eu disse que sua filha, minha mãe, mas eu rapidamente saí de lá antes que ele perguntasse o nome dela.

-O nome dela era Adeline Kendra Dumbledore.

-Kendra, depois de sua mãe, oh, é sua irmã viva neste mundo?

-Ariana sim, ela é muito velha hoje, mas ela ainda está viva, tal é o meu irmão, que ainda corre que pub.

-Aberforth. -Harry riu:-Ele é grande, ele ajudou a AD. Ok veja, sua irmã foi morta quando ela era jovem, muito jovem e é por isso que você e seu irmão não falam. Mas aqui é diferente, ela está viva, então isso é bom. Você conhecia Gellert Grindelwald em sua juventude?

-Sim, nós éramos amigos e eu fiz detê-lo em nosso famoso duelo.

-Então, isso é o mesmo, há algo que vocês dois estavam procurando, três itens. -Harry levantou as sobrancelhas e viu a expressão surpresa de Dumbledore.-Parece que o mesmo também. A pedra que eu usei era um deles, você deve ter um e eu tenho outra, temos esses três itens.

-Oh meu, então você sabe sobre a minha varinha?

-Sim, no meu mundo, que agora pertence a mim, eu tê-lo em minha casa. Como isso é possível, você tem isso e eu tê-lo?

-Trata-se de dois mundos diferentes Brian, não é o mesmo um, você tem que se lembrar disso. Mas eu gostaria de compará-los. Assim, a capa, você tem que tão bem?

-Sim, meu pai deixou para mim, na verdade, você deu para mim no meu primeiro ano. Você perguntou o meu pai para pedir isso, mas você queria estudar, porque você percebeu o que era. Eles morreram para que você mantivesse com você até que eu comecei em Hogwarts. Portanto, é na casa também.

-Então você está dizendo que agora, esses três itens estão à sua casa?

-Sim, os de meu mundo. Eu ia colocar a varinha de volta em seu túmulo, Voldemort pegou pensando que seria poderoso o suficiente para me matar, mas ele não ganhou e eu já possuo até então.

-Oh Brian, há tanta coisa que eu preciso ouvir. Eu acho que nós vamos ter um monte de conversas interessantes.

Harry riu. -Eu acho que você está certo sobre isso avô, eu poderia até mesmo chocar o grande Albus Dumbledore.

Albus riu: - Eu acredito que você pode Brian, por isso vai ser muito interessante tudo audiência que você tem a me dizer. Mas desde que você tenha acabado de comer e está ficando tarde, por que você não voltar para casa e você pode encontrar-nos aqui de manhã?

-Eu só poderia fazer isso. -Harry virou-se para Severus.-Você quer andar comigo?

-Sim, eu gostaria que, diretor. -Severus assentiu então caminhou ao lado de Brian enquanto eles deixavam o grande salão, sem saber que os olhos dos alunos e funcionários foram segui-los.-Você se importa se eu vir para o seu lugar para um quando?

-Não, eu estava esperando que você fizesse. -Harry sorriu então se mudou passou a parede três vezes, abriu a porta e Severus seguiu.

Harry e Severus saíram do escritório, Harry pegando sua mão e levando-o para a sala de estar, sentaram-se e Harry decidiu que tinha que descobrir como era Severus, de modo que ele beijou, avidamente, apaixonadamente.

Quando seus lábios se separaram homens sorriu: - Eu queria fazer isso desde que falamos.

-Então tenho Severus, eu sei que eu tinha um monte de coisas sérias para pensar, mas beijar você estava lá também. Há algo que eu quero dizer-lhe, porém, algumas coisas que eu sabia sobre seu outro eu. Até agora, quase tudo é o mesmo, então eu não tenho certeza se o que eu sei sobre você é o mesmo ou não.

Severus sorriu, mas pegou a mão de Brian. -Vá em frente, nós estamos começando a conhecer uns aos outros, então vamos ver o que você sabe sobre mim.

-Bem, eu sei que você obter o seu amor de poções de sua mãe, Eileen Prince. Ela foi uma puro-sangue que se casou com uma trouxa, Tobias Snape, é que o mesmo?

-Sim.

-Seu pai era abusivo em relação a você e sua mãe, minha mãe costumava ouvir quando você precisava desabafar.

-Ela fez, ela era a única que eu poderia falar com sobre o que costumava ir naquela casa. Minha mãe morreu há pouco mais de um ano atrás, eu não vejo meu pai mais.

-Me desculpe, eu não sabia muito mais sobre eles. Como eu descobri sobre seus pais, porque eu não estava realmente interessado, principalmente por causa de como Snape estava no meu mundo. Mas quando eu estava fazendo o meu sexto ano, inicialmente eu não acho que eu poderia fazer poções porque meu Snape só tomou S alunos em suas aulas de NIEM, mas Slughorn saiu da aposentadoria para assumir poções enquanto Snape levou defesa. De qualquer forma, desde que eu não comprei minhas coisas, Slughorn me deixar usar livros e outras coisas de lá. Eu encontrei um velho livro de poções, a sua, que tinha sido a sua mãe. Dentro dele disse que a propriedade do Príncipe Mestiço. Hermione, ela é tão inteligente e queria descobrir de quem esse livro pertencia porque eu segui todas as suas instruções que você tinha mudado e minhas poções acabaram o melhor na classe quando eu costumava ser sem esperança em poções. Hermione encontrou o artigo sobre sua mãe ganhar algum concurso poções como um estudante aqui, e como ela se casou com Tobias Snape.

-Eu tenho o livro da minha mãe desde quando ela era uma estudante e eu fiz algumas mudanças para certas poções. Horace disse que eu sou muito jovem para estar fazendo isso e não vai levá-los a sério, então eu manter isso para mim agora.

-Eles trabalharam melhor, mas falar o suficiente vai voltar para amassos.

-Eu vou estar aqui. -Severus se moveu rapidamente até que seus lábios tinham reivindicado de novo, não, não Harry, Brian, ele teve que ficar lembrando-se este não era Harry Potter, este foi Brian Dumbledore e a partir de agora, seu parceiro.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Os mundos podem ser diferentes, mas sinceramente ser tudo igual nas vidas dos personagens é foda. Mas enfim espero que vocês gostem e espero vocês nos próximos capítulos e reviews**

**Vejo vocês por ai**

**Ate**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo quatorze**

No momento em que Albus, Brian e Severus saíram da lareira no Caldeirão Furado, todo mundo ficou olhando. Brian sabia que dessa vez foi por causa de Dumbledore e não ele para que ele relaxou com todos os olhares pela primeira vez em sua vida.

-Como você está hoje Tom?

-Belas Professor Dumbledore, não é, muitas vezes, nós os vemos aqui.

-Não, eu não recebo um monte de tempo, mas eu pensei que eu iria mostrar o meu neto em torno de uma vez que ele viveu no exterior e só agora voltou. Brian, este é o Tom, ele é dono do Caldeirão Furado.

-Olá. -Brian sorriu e apertou a mão do velho homem que olhou para ele, mas, novamente, Harry sabia que era porque ele era neto de Dumbledore, ou então ele pensou e ele não foi o escolhido.

-É bom conhecer você Brian. Deve ser muito difícil ter a grande Albus Dumbledore como seu avô.

-Não realmente, para mim será apenas avô. -Harry deu um sorriso insolente para Dumbledore que riu.

-Devemos continuar com nosso shopping, Tom. -Albus apertou a mão do barman novamente e os três homens foram para a parte traseira, Albus bateu os tijolos e eles entraram Beco Diagonal.

-Você disse ontem que você comprou uma vassoura. -Albus disse como ele olhou para Harry.

-Sim, eu era o capitão da Gryffindor, jogou candidato desde o meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Mas a última vez que eu estava sendo transferido para uma prisão na casa de comensal da morte e Voldemort atacou, minha vassoura estava perdida, uma Firebolt que Sirius me comprou. Assim, mesmo que eu não vou estar jogando Quadribol, eu ainda amo a voar.

-Eu não acho que eu me lembro à última vez que um primeiro ano fez a equipe, você deve ser muito bom.

-McGonagall pensei que era natural, considerando que eu ainda não tinha voado até o dia que ela me viu. Eu peguei o pomo meu primeiro jogo, sobre Slytherin. -Harry sorriu para Severus que balançou a cabeça tentando não fazer cara feia para a sua perda de equipes.-eu costumo pegar o pomo especialmente sobre Slytherin.

-Parece que a rivalidade entre as duas casas são as mesmas em ambos os mundos.

-Sim, eles se odeiam e, geralmente, o Slytherin fará de tudo para vencer, mesmo enganar, desculpe Severus.

-Não seja, é a forma como a minha casa é quando se trata do jogo insuportável.

Harry e Albus riram. -Severus nunca gostou de Quadribol, ele preferia passar seu tempo estudando poções.

-Sim, isso foi o mesmo para o do meu mundo.

-Professor Dumbledore. -uma voz feminina chamou.

Albus, Harry e Severus se viraram. -Lily, como é bom vê-lo e isso deve ser Harry.

-Sim, ele vai ser um em breve. -Lily enfrentou os outros dois homens.-Severus.

-Lily, é bom vê-lo novamente, seu filho tem seus olhos.

-Sim, ele tem.

Albus notou Lily olhar para Harry. -Lily, este é o meu neto Brian Dumbledore. Brian esta é Lily Potter, você se encontra com seu marido James, ontem na loja de Quadribol.

-Olá. -Harry disse calmamente e estendeu a mão, ela se mexesse sorrindo para ele. Harry estava olhando para o rosto sorridente de sua mãe: - É bom conhecer você.

-É bom conhecê-lo tão bem, e você sabe, eu nunca soube o professor Dumbledore tinha um neto.

-Eu não vivi aqui, até recentemente. Seu filho tem um cabelo bonito, muito confuso, eu me lembro de cabelo do seu marido parecia confuso.

-Oh, sim, meu querido Harry tem o cabelo de seu pai, nada que eu faça vai torná-lo deitado. Mas você sabe Brian, você é a primeira pessoa que eu já vi com olhos da mesma cor que o meu. Eu tenho dito a minha cor dos olhos é um verde muito incomum.

-Sim, eu tenho dito o mesmo e seu filho tem seus olhos.

-Ele, bem, eu deveria deixar você continuar com suas compras. Foi bom vê-lo novamente professor, Severus.

-Lily. -Severus sorriu.

-Lily, dizer que o marido de vocês não para ouvir Sirius o tempo todo. Ele precisa crescer agora ele é um pai.

Lily riu. -Oh, eu tento, mas os dois sempre serão crianças grandes.- ela sorriu e se afastou.

Albus virou-se para Harry. -Você está bem?

-Sim, essa é a primeira vez que eu a vi, ela parecia bom, eu sempre me perguntei como ela era.

-Lily é uma menina linda, ela sempre foi. Como é que ela coloca-se com Tiago e Sirius está além de mim.

-Pergunto-me eu mesmo. -disse Severo suavemente.

-Pelo que Remus me disse sobre o meu pai, ele tinha um lado muito adorável que minha mãe simplesmente não conseguia resistir.

-Oh sim, James pode ser muito charmoso quando ele quer, ele só precisa crescer um pouco.

-Sirius e Remus me disseram que meu pai era muito popular em Hogwarts, capitão de Quadribol, popular com as meninas, gostava de brincar com as pessoas.

-Sim, isso é o mesmo, James jogou caçador e ele foi muito bem, ele poderia ter jogado candidato e acredito que ele teria sido um candidato melhor do que Ashton, que foi o candidato no momento. Suponho que é onde você tira isso, seu pai.

-Provavelmente, eu nem sabia que ele jogou até McGonagall me ofereceu o cargo. Hermione, minha amiga, ela me mostrou a velha taça com seu nome nele. Eu não tinha idéia, então ela me mostrou alguns livros que meus pais estavam nele, por causa do que aconteceu com Voldemort.

-Então, você nunca foi dito muito sobre eles, enquanto você estava crescendo eu quero dizer?

-Não, sua cadela de uma irmã não iria falar sobre ela e se eu tentasse pedir que acabasse de bater e disse não fazer perguntas. Hagrid foi o que me disse como eles morreram e por que, foi quando ele me trouxe para o Beco Diagonal para comprar todas as minhas coisas para Hogwarts. Ele foi o único que me disse que eu era um bruxo.

-Talvez seja melhor para esquecer, por enquanto Brian, temos trabalho a fazer. -Albus disse gentilmente.

Severus pegou a mão de Harry na sua. -Professor Dumbledore é Brian certo.

Harry levou um par de respirações profundas. -Sim, eu estou começando uma nova vida agora, então vamos garantir que se mantém a salvo. Mostre o caminho avô.

Albus riu: - Você sabe Brian, eu gosto de ouvir isso.

-Eu gosto de dizer que como é assim que eu me sentia sobre meu Dumbledore. Passamos tanto tempo juntos, ele estava sempre à espera de me acordar na ala hospitalar de uma lesão ou de outra, como um avô faria. Ele foi o único que me deu conselhos sobre vida, sexo, tudo o que tipo de coisa.

-Então, eu vou continuar a estar lá para você. -os três homens continuaram a caminhar até que desceu a pequena faixa escura na Travessa do Tranco. Muitas pessoas viram Albus e diminuídos em lojas ou saiu correndo. Harry, Severus e Albus levantaram as sobrancelhas todos pensando a mesma coisa, talvez algumas dessas pessoas foram até bom. Então, eles foram de loja em loja olhando para itens, Harry sussurrando para Dumbledore se notou um item que foi considerado um objeto escuro, Severus fazer o mesmo se ele notou ingredientes proibidos ou poções que ele pensou pode não ser o que parecia. Albus fez uma lista mental do que os itens que ele sabia que precisava ser destruído e que lojas podem ter de ser vigiado. Quando estavam saindo, Harry parou de fazer morto Albus e Severus parar, então eles viram Harry olhando com os olhos mortais nas mulheres que andam em direção a eles.

-Manter a calma Brian, ela não é de seu mundo, mas como ela está aqui visitando Travessa do Tranco, vamos ficar de olho nela.

-Ela matou Sirius.

-Não aqui ela não, lembre-se que, agora vamos.

Harry levou um par de respirações profundas, em seguida, olhou para o lado. -Mantenha-me lembrar ou eu vou acabar fazendo algo que não seria bom.

-Vamos Brian. -Severus pegou a mão de Brian e puxou-o para fora da Travessa do Tranco com Albus segui-los.

-Eu poderia voltar para Hogwarts, por que vocês dois não passar algum tempo juntos?

-Eu acho que é uma boa idéia diretor, que estará de volta no tempo para o jantar. -Severus manteve olhando para Brian enquanto eles deixavam o Beco Diagonal e aparatou de volta para a casa de Brian.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmm**

**Bellatrix apareceu, maldição!**

**Espero que vocês gostem e comentem**

**Vejo vocês em breve**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo quinze**

-Severus, eu sei que nós apenas começamos a sair, mas eu gostaria de fazer amor com você.

-Eu gostaria também, mas eu nunca estive com ninguém antes.

-Nem eu, então parece que nós dois temos muito que aprender.

-Nós fazemos e temos de aprender uns com os outros. Por que você não me levar para o seu quarto?

-Isso soa perfeito. -Harry sorriu, mantendo a preensão de mão de Severo ele caminhou até o corredor longo e em seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou, viu uma nota sentada na cabeceira, ele sabia que não seria capaz de lê-lo até que ele colocou seus contatos, assim que ele entrou no chuveiro. Ele ficou sob a água em cascata lembrando-se da noite anterior, o sexo e apesar de ter sido um pouco desconfortável, ele não podia acreditar como é bom sentir. Quando ele terminou, ele secou, vestiu em seguida, colocar seus contatos sentou-se e leu a nota de Severo.

"_Ontem à noite foi maravilhoso e eu não posso esperar para fazer amor novamente. Mesmo que isso acabou de acontecer, meu sentimento por você está crescendo, eu odiei deixando-o esta manhã, espero que quando você está vivendo em Hogwarts podemos acordar juntos. Se você não tem nada sobre hoje, eu pensei que você pudesse experimentar a sua nova vassoura em Hogwarts. Mesmo que eu não gosto de Quadribol, eu voar ocasionalmente, então talvez nós pudesse ter uma mosca juntos, logo após terminar as classes. Estou ansioso para ver esse sorriso bonito seu, Severus. _

Harry sorriu pateta antes de sair do seu quarto e em seu escritório. Ele olhou para os livros que ele tinha começado a comprar, eles lembrou Hermione, que lhe lembrava Ron e todos os outros, todos os seus amigos e se perguntou como eles estavam.

-Eu posso ter uma vida aqui, eu não deveria se sentir culpado que deixei não depois de ouvir o que minha vida teria sido como, todos eles tem família e uns aos outros, eu não tinha família lá, mas eu poderia finalmente obter um aqui. Eu gostaria que houvesse uma maneira de deixá-los saber que estou bem, mesmo se eles acham que eu estou morto. - a cabeça de Harry caiu enquanto balançava no local.-É isso.-Harry sorriu.-Esse vidente era poderoso, fazendo-me lembrar de coisas somente quando eu precisava. Ok, eu preciso comprar uma câmera e esta casa tem eletricidade, talvez por isso um lap top e uma câmera digital. Eu desejo que eu possa tirar uma foto de James, Lily e Sirius, se eu pudesse, iria pensar que estamos juntos. Talvez avô possa pensar em algo. -Harry sorriu de novo, em seguida, saiu correndo da casa.

Mais tarde naquele dia, Harry pegou sua vassoura, mas também alguns dos seus livros e coisas pessoais atravessaram o túnel direto para o quarto, ele estaria usando em Hogwarts, quando o novo ano escolar começou. Depois de colocar tudo a perder, ele desceu pela escola para se juntar a Severus e Dumbledore para o almoço.

-Oi. -Harry sorriu para Severus.

-Oi, você leu meu bilhete?

-Sim, eu fiz, foi bom e meus sentimentos estão crescendo bem, para não falar outra parte da minha anatomia. -Harry sussurrou fazendo Severus rir antes de virar para Dumbledore, -Lembra o vidente, e como eu não me lembro de nada, parte do feitiço?

-Sim, claro.

-Bem, eu me lembrei de outra coisa. Veja, eu tenho me sentido culpado por fazer os meus amigos acreditam que eu estou morto, principalmente Hermione e Ron. Eles sempre fizeram ou tentou fazer de tudo para me manter seguro, muito superprotetora. Então, esta manhã eu estava me perguntando o que eu poderia fazer para obter alguma mensagem ou algo até eles para que eles soubessem que eu estava bem. Sabendo Hermione, ela provavelmente ainda esta chorando na minha cama velha na Toca e ela precisa encontrar seus pais. De qualquer forma, ele veio a mim, como a forma como eu aceitei essa vida e tudo, uma imagem, eu posso enviar a ela uma foto.

-Se você tirou uma foto aqui como ela iria recebê-la?

-O feitiço, mas eu precisaria para deixar a foto na mesa de McGonagall, enfeitiçado, então, no entanto isso funciona uma cópia da imagem se materializaria no outro mundo na mesa de McGonagall. A coisa é sua mesa em que mundo é sua mesa, de modo que eu iria usar sua mesa ou sua mesa?

-Eu diria que a minha secretária se ela é agora diretora.

-Ela é, disseram-lhe logo após a luta. Ok, uma coisa, eu poderia tirar uma foto com você, eles saberiam imediatamente que não é o meu passado, embora a sua mais nova, mas eu sou o mesmo, o mesmo com Severus. Eu desejo que eu possa tirar uma foto dos meus pais e Sirius, só para mostrar-lhes que eles estão comigo, mesmo se é apenas neste mundo. Eu sei o que gosta de Hermione, ela agiu como minha mãe muito, então agora ela não estaria fazendo muito bem.

-Então, se isso é o que você quiser, podemos obter uma imagem de James, Lily e Sirius. Quando o ano letivo termina meu trabalho é conhecer os pais de crianças que estarão presentes Hogwarts em anos posteriores, se os pais desejam que seja. Nós nos sentamos em um ambiente casual e falar sobre o que a criança estará aprendendo, o que os pais esperam de mim e minha equipe e que eu espero em relação ao que os pais devem explicar aos filhos. Assim, a partir da terceira semana de férias eu começo minhas reuniões no Caldeirão Furado, James e Lily solicitaram que Sirius estar com eles durante a nossa reunião. Agora, porém, como poderíamos explicar por que você gostaria de uma imagem de pessoas que você não conhece?

Harry sorriu. -No começo, quando eu pensei que eu não sabia, então algo bateu na minha cabeça. Desde criança eu tenho de segurar uma de minhas posses primos descartados, uma câmera. Assim, mesmo que eu nunca poderia chegar a desenvolver o filme ou qualquer coisa que eu gostava de aprender sobre isso, como forma de tirar fotos. Então, eu comprei uma muito boa câmera esta manhã e livros sobre como tirar fotos de pessoas e paisagens. Mesmo que eu estou ansioso para serem os encantos aprendiz e ajudando aqui, a fotografia é apenas um hobby que eu gostaria de fazer. Assim eu poderia casualmente andar no Caldeirão Furado, perguntar se eu posso tirar fotos de outras pessoas, em seguida, vir-lo-lo e juntos, perguntar sobre uma foto que eu ficaria feliz em dar-lhes uma cópia. Você pode até mesmo sugerir tirar uma foto de mim, mas certifique-se de alguma forma eu estou de pé perto deles, de alguma forma?

-Você tem uma mente muito sorrateira Brian, você tem certeza que não estavam em Slytherin? -Albus riu.

-Não, mas sendo em torno de irmãos de Rony, eu aprendi uma coisa ou duas. Os gêmeos tinham um lado tão brincalhão, gostava de brincar e brincadeira, mas eles poderiam ser subservientes quando eles precisavam. Oh você não conhecê-los aqui, bem, eles seriam apenas um par de anos de idade no momento. Mas Fred e George Weasley são gêmeos que acabam por possuir uma loja de piada que decolam, eles inventam alguma coisa grande e causou uma série de problemas para Filch quando eles estavam aqui. Mesmo que você costumava agir como se estivesse chateado com o que eles me fizeram sempre vi aquele brilho no olho com as palhaçadas que se levantou para.

-Soa como uma das irmãs de Artur, ela era uma pessoa muito brincalhão. Mesmo que ela era um estudante muito inteligente, ela não podia deixar de pregar peças em todos, Martha costumava ter me rir às vezes. Parece esses gêmeos vão fazer o mesmo nos próximos anos.

Harry riu sabendo exatamente o que esperar dos gêmeos Weasley, mas Harry percebeu que ele não vai ser um estudante, mas um membro da equipe para que ele não pudesse mostrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos quando alguns de seus amigos começaram aqui nos próximos anos. Harry tinha muita coisa para pensar e ele teve que aprender a não mostrar os seus sentimentos quando viu ninguém que ele poderia conhecer. Há tanta coisa que ele tem que pensar antes de ele realmente se instala em sua nova vida segura.

-z-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**A vida vai ser zica quando chegar à época em que ele mesmo vai entrar em Hogwarts e ele vai ser professor de feitiços lol**

**Espero que vocês gostem vejo vocês em breve**

**Ate**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo dezesseis**

Assim, ele ficaria legítimo, Harry tirou fotos de Hogwarts, a equipe, mesmo os alunos enquanto eles estavam fora no mesmo terreno. Ele teve sorte que Dumbledore poderia lançar um encanto em torno de sua câmera digital para pará-lo sendo afetado por magia. Ele tinha Severus tirar uma foto dele e de Dumbledore, então Dumbledore tirou uma foto de Harry e Severo juntos. Quando ele tinha acabado e todos voltaram para suas aulas, Harry pegou a câmera para o seu quarto, em seguida, pegou sua vassoura. Ele decidiu ter uma mosca por ele próprio, enquanto esperava para Severus para se juntar a ele, porque ele não tinha idéia do que Severus Snape era em uma vassoura.

Harry ficou no meio do campo, olhando em volta para as arquibancadas lembrando todos os jogos de Quadribol que disputou. Ele sabia que alguns jogos terminaram mal ou ele acabou no hospital, mas principalmente Harry sempre teve diversão e gostava de jogar Quadribol. Ele sorriu, montou sua vassoura nova e decolou rápido, indo direto para cima, então ele mergulhou rápido, ele se lembrou das vezes que ele usou para mergulhar para o pomo. Como ele passou por algumas de suas manobras que ele nunca percebeu que tinha um público, os alunos assistiram a partir de janelas e alguns fora em razão quando as aulas terminaram. Nada penetrou na mente de Harry, até que viu Severus que está na grama com uma vassoura na mão, então ele rapidamente mergulhou, pulando fora antes da vassoura mesmo parado.

-Mostrando suas habilidades como jogador de Quadribol. -Severus sorriu fazendo Harry rir.

-Algo parecido com isso e mesmo que eu costumava odiar toda a atenção que costumava ter, eu adorava jogar Quadribol, foi à única vez que eu me diverti. Eu não sei como você se sente sobre o vôo, mesmo se você não gosta de Quadribol, então você está de bom em uma vassoura?

-Eu posso manter meu próprio, naturalmente, não contra um jogador de Quadribol.

-Você não está voando contra um jogador de Quadribol, apenas com o seu namorado. -Harry riu, deu um beijo em Severus, em seguida, ambos montados suas vassouras.-Vamos Sev.

-Oh, então você tem um pouco de um lado atrevido, eu gosto disso. -Severus sorriu, em seguida, saiu atrás Harry novamente nenhum deles sabia que eles tinham um público, funcionários e alunos. Mas uma coisa era os estudantes que jogavam Quadribol tudo assistiu Harry, eles pensaram que ele era excelente em uma vassoura e eles também pensaram que era uma pena que ele não era um estudante.

Harry e Severus aterraram cerca de uma hora mais tarde, em meio a aplausos de alguns alunos que estava sentado na arquibancada assistindo.

-Falávamos há pouco Sr. Dumbledore, todos nós desejamos que você fosse um estudante, você voa como um profissional. -um jovem de cerca de quinze sorriu.

-Obrigado, eu sempre adorei voar e quanto mais rápido melhor no meu livro. Eu fiz jogar Quadribol no exterior, investigador e gostei muito.

-Ele mostra e nós nunca percebemos professor Snape era um bom voador e tal. Ouvimos dizer que você estava indo para ser o novo aprendiz de feitiços. Você acha que seria possível obter dicas de você no próximo ano? -perguntou um menino.

-Vou falar com o meu avô, ver o que ele tem a dizer. Se estiver tudo bem com ele, então eu estou dentro. -Harry sorriu para todas as crianças, tem sorrisos de volta antes que eles se afastou.-Sev, que a escola tem um treinador de Quadribol?

-Não, um instrutor de vôo, que é o árbitro para jogos de Quadribol, Madame Hooch.

-Ela era a mesma no meu mundo.

-Se o professor Dumbledore permitiu que você treinador, isso significaria todas as quatro casas, e não apenas da Gryffindor.

Harry riu: - Sim, eu percebo Sev e gostaria se eles querem que eu, não sei se eles vão embora. De qualquer forma, eu poderia usar um chuveiro, eu estou todo suado.

-Então, se você gosta, nós poderíamos tomar banho juntos. -Severus sussurrou enquanto olhava nos olhos de Brian.

-Eu gosto da forma como a sua mente funciona. -Brian sorriu, pegou Severus mão e caminharam que caminho para o castelo e para a sala de Severus. Eles lançaram suas vassouras, enquanto se dirigiam para o banheiro, tirando e escalada sob a água morna.

-Você sabe... Brian tenho sido constantemente dizendo Brian então eu não diria Harry. Como você se sente tendo que usar outro nome?

-Foi estranho ouvir isso, mas eu percebo que eu não poderia ser Harry não mais. Eu li um pouco mais do diário que eu escrevi e eu parecia saber que eu seria capaz de aceitá-lo. A única parte que eu não gosto é o fato de que eu basicamente desistido de que parte de meus pais, o nome que eu e minha linhagem demos. Mas outra coisa que eu percebi, eu queria uma vida normal, eu sempre fiz e dando o meu nome é fácil de conseguir isso, tenho certeza de que meus pais iriam entender se eles soubessem como era minha vida e que ela ia ser assim.

-Tenho certeza de que iria, mas parece que você sofreu muito. -Severus passou os dedos para baixo do pescoço de Brian, então em seu peito, ele circulou cada mamilo antes de lançar entre o polegar e o dedo.

-Eu tenho, mas eu saí vivo e eu tenho que vir aqui, onde eu possa finalmente ter uma vida sem o perigo constante. Mas podemos falar mais sobre isso mais tarde, se você quiser, eu gostaria de te provar. -Brian deu um sorriso insolente antes de cair de joelhos.

Severo e Brian entraram no grande salão, eles perceberam imediatamente que eles têm um monte de sorrisos dos estudantes enquanto eles se se dirigiam ao quadro de pessoal.

-Parece que você fez uma boa impressão sobre os alunos Brian. Eu tive lotes alunos chegando para mim perguntando a mesma coisa.

-Eu lhes disse que ia falar com você, ver se era possível, eu não esperava que eles para dizer qualquer coisa.

-Tenho certeza que você lembra que os alunos são como quando querem alguma coisa e eles parecem querer você como treinador. Então, sim, você tem a minha permissão para treinar todos os quatro times de Quadribol, se o desejarem você também.

-Eu sabia que ia ser as quatro, por isso espero que treine tudo e eu vou fazê-lo sem viés.

-Tenho certeza que você vai, agora vamos ter algum jantar, tem certeza após a sua tarde desgastante que ambos estão famintos. -Albus sorriu com seu brilho em seus olhos.

Brian e Severus coraram tanto como eles olhou para o lado, em seguida, começou a repartir-se o seu jantar. Enquanto Brian estava comendo, ele tinha todos os alunos olhando para ele, alguns concordando, outros balançando a cabeça, finalmente, Brian percebeu o porquê. Eles queriam saber se o professor Dumbledore estava indo para lhe permitir treinador, então Brian sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, mas a certeza que ele sorriu e acenou para as quatro mesas, de que maneira casa Slytherin saberia que ele estaria lá para qualquer assistente que assim o requeira. Sua vida estava olhando para cima, e ele não poderia estar mais feliz. Ele estava prestes a ter um trabalho de sonho, ele tinha Severus e agora ele seria capaz de ajudar a ensinar os alunos sobre manobras de Quadribol e diferentes técnicas de vôo. Ele sabia que nos próximos anos ele teria filhos, uma família própria. A vida era boa.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Isso sim que foi um capitulo bom, espero que vocês gostem e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo dezessete**

Com a ajuda de Albus, Brian era capaz de elaborar uma tabela de tempo para todos os quatro times de Quadribol que gostariam de algum treinamento extra. Albus disse Brian que ele daria a tabela de tempo para os capitães de todas as quatro equipes, quando a escola voltasse. Uma vez que o prazo terminou, Brian e Severus passaram todo o seu tempo juntos, mas eles fizeram passar tempo com Dumbledore quando ele estava na escola. Severus iria assistir Harry quando ele trabalhou em seus quadros que ele havia sido tomado e Severus sabia Brian estava tentando decidir quais as imagens seriam enviados para o mundo alternativo como o encanto limitado o que poderia ser transferido entre mundos.

-Eu vou ter essa imagem de nós alargada, emoldurado e colocado em meu quarto em Hogwarts, gostaria de uma cópia feita para você Sev?

-Eu gostaria, mas estou esperando muito em breve para que possamos compartilhar um quarto.

Harry olhou para cima de seu laptop. -Mesmo que nós gastamos todo o nosso tempo juntos, incluindo noites, você está falando sobre a convivência. Você não acha que é um pouco cedo para isso Sev?

-Nós dois admitiram que queremos estar juntos.-Severus deu a volta na mesa e ajoelhou-se. -eu te amo, eu quero que nós moremos juntos.

Harry sorriu para Severus. -Eu também te amo Sev, eu não tinha certeza de como você se sentiria. Ok parece que vivemos juntos. Vou precisar vir aqui de vez em quando para trabalhar nas fotos.

-Nós podemos fazer isso, então antes do início do novo período escolar, você move suas coisas em meus quartos ou você prefere o seu quarto?

-Seu quarto, você esteve lá por um tempo, você está liquidado, eu não tenho e eu só dormi lá uma vez. Então agora essa imagem de nós for ampliada para o nosso quarto.

-Eu não estou correndo de você, sou eu?

-Não, eu odeio ficar longe de você.

-Eu também, para que possamos ir buscar a imagem ampliada.

-Eu pensei em fazê-lo uma vez que tenho todas as imagens acabados. Eu ainda tenho que tirar fotos de Lily, James e Sirius.

-Então nós vamos fazê-lo depois. Mas você não disse que o professor Dumbledore queria falar com você antes do almoço?

-Oh sim, eu esqueci, eu fico tão absortos em isso. -Harry limpou em seguida, segurando Severus na mão desceu para o grande salão onde Dumbledore estava sentado sozinho na mesa dos professores.-Desculpe, eu estava baixando as minhas imagens, o tempo tem longe de mim.

-Isso é bom Brian. Agora o que eu gostaria de falar com você sobre isso, precisamos de uma história cheia de você e seus pais. Eu acredito que você poderia ficar com a história do que aconteceu com seus pais para além de como eles morreram. Isto dá uma razão legítima para que eu levantasse você e por que você freqüentou a escola no exterior, também faz sua cicatriz legítima. Tenho sido perguntado por alguns dos outros funcionários como você tem uma cicatriz tão incomum. A maioria das pessoas não vai empurrar para mais detalhes se você diz que não gosta de falar sobre o que aconteceu com seus pais, só que eles morreram quando você era um bebê, você estava com eles, mas sobreviveu apenas com a cicatriz.

-Isso faz sentido, na verdade, eu odeio a escorregar e dizer algo sobre quando meus pais morreram. Ele foi trazido muitas vezes no meu mundo, principalmente porque eu sou a única pessoa a sobreviver à maldição da morte e eu já fiz isso duas vezes.

-Duas vezes, você só mencionou o tempo em que você era uma criança.

Harry suspirou. -Ok, já que ninguém mais está por perto eu vou explicar. À noite Voldemort morreu, houve uma luta enorme acontecendo em Hogwarts, o nosso lado contra o seu lado, mas ele tinha todos os seus Comensais da Morte, ladrões, que eram basicamente bruxas e bruxos que queria parte do seu poder, então eles teve dementadores gigantes e lobisomens também. Durante a luta, ele pediu a suspensão, em seguida, disse-me para ir ter com ele. Ele tinha acabado de pôr a sua grande serpente em Snape matá-lo, quando ele deixou a casa dos gritos eu entrei, Snape me deu algumas memórias, eu não tinha idéia de por que ou por que ele iria me dar algo. De qualquer forma, quando ele morreu, fui embora, Hermione e Ron foi para o grande salão de estar com a família de Ron, Fred tinha acabado de morrer. Vi Remus e Tonks corpo, juntamente com o jovem Colin, um membro do AD. Eu não poderia ter visto todos os mortos então eu corri todo o caminho até seu escritório para falar com o seu retrato, mas você não estava em seu retrato, todo o retrato estavam vazios. Eu estava com raiva, frustrado e com medo perguntando como eu estava indo para impedir que as pessoas morrendo. Todo mundo sabia que eu era suposto ser a escolhido, mas eu não tinha idéia do que fazer. Finalmente eu decidi assistir a memória para ver por que Snape me daria qualquer coisa quando ele me odiava. Antes de morrer você disse Snape que ele tinha para me dizer alguma coisa, mas, na hora certa, quando Voldemort temia pela vida de sua cobra e parou de enviar para fazer o que estava fazendo. -Harry soltou um fôlego enorme, Severus apertou a mão dele.

-O que ele te disse Brian? -Perguntou Albus.

-Isso, na noite eu tenho a minha cicatriz Voldemort estava pensando em fazer outra horcruxe, mas por causa da minha mãe a alma foi dividida foi para mim. -Harry abriu a camisa.-Eu deixei ele me matar, mas mais uma vez eu não fiz morrer só bateu para fora, ele também estava. Eu fui a algum lugar, falei com você ou a sua alma, você explicou algumas coisas e quando eu perguntei se eu estava morto você disse que eu não era, mas eu poderia ir, se eu quisesse. Por alguns minutos, eu fiquei ali pensando, eu deveria apenas deixar, ficar morto ou voltar. A profecia disse que ou ele ou eu tinha que matar o outro, nós dois estávamos tecnicamente ainda vivo, mas se eu ficasse então eu morri por sua mão. A única coisa que me fez voltar foi todos os meus amigos, todo mundo que apareceu na esperança de que eu poderia salvá-los, eu tive que dar uma última tentativa, então voltei.

-Sua alma tem protegido contra a maldição da morte enquanto ele destruiu a alma.

-Sim, mas você nunca disse a Snape para me dizer que, só que eu tinha que morrer e Voldemort tinha de ser o único a fazê-lo. Depois que ele foi morto, eu estava sentado nos degraus que levam ao castelo querendo saber como eu estava indo para viver uma vida que eu nunca esperei ter. Eu havia sido ligada a ele desde que eu era um bebê, ele estava sempre atrás de mim, eu estava em perigo constante, então tudo mudou num piscar de olhos. Eu não sabia como viver, como se sente, o que fazer e se eu não pegar a pedra que me trouxe aqui, eu não acho que eu teria sobrevivido. Eu me senti tão perdido, tão só, eu me sentia mal, enojado, contaminado e eu sabia que nunca poderia dizer que qualquer um dos meus amigos que tinha sido dentro de mim toda a minha vida.

-Tudo bem, isso é o suficiente Brian, que a vida é longo, você começou um novo capítulo agora, aqui e com Severus. Então eu acho que é hora de você se concentrar nesta vida e não o seu antigo. O que eu poderia levá-lo a fazer é anotar tudo, mas levar o seu tempo. Uma vez feito isso e dado a mim você colocá-lo fora de sua mente, para o bem.

-Com Sev e você eu acho que posso, porque eu já me sinto melhor comigo mesmo.

-Bom, agora vamos comer, o resto do pessoal vai se juntar a nós em breve. -Albus acariciou a mão de Harry, em seguida, começou a repartir-se o almoço, enquanto Harry e Severus fez a mesma coisa.

-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**A vida de Harry foi muito curta no outro mundo eu não acho que sobreviveria estando naquele mundo também.**

**Espero que vocês estejam gostando vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo dezoito**

Como planejado, Harry esperou por uma meia hora depois de Dumbledore entrou no Caldeirão Furado. Ele desempenhou o papel de tirar fotos das lojas e as pessoas que estavam no Beco Diagonal. Quando ele entrou no Caldeirão Furado ele não siga em frente para Dumbledore, ele falou com Tom sobre a tomada de algumas fotos, o proprietário concordou com a cabeça, então Harry tirou fotos do velho pub em primeiro lugar, incluindo Tom, então, pediu que as pessoas aleatórias se pudessem pegue a sua imagem, disse tudo sim e Harry acredita que só concordou porque ele era neto de Albus Dumbledore. Depois de tirar uma dúzia de fotos de pessoas diferentes que ele se virou para ver Dumbledore com James, Lily, Harry e Sirius. Harry achava que era tempo, então ele tinha que ficar lembrando-se de que seu nome era Brian, não Harry, ele nunca ia ser Harry novamente.

-Avô. -Harry sorriu para Dumbledore.

-Ah Brian meu rapaz, eu vejo você foi para fora tirando fotos novamente.

-Sim, eu desfrutar completamente as diferentes faces que eu atirar. Eu sinto muito perturbar todos vocês.

-Está tudo bem, este é um encontro casual, por que você não se juntar a nós, dar a seus olhos uma pausa.

-Obrigado. -Brian sentou sorrindo para James, Lily, Harry e Sirius.

-Meu filho parece gostar de você Brian, ele não costuma sorrir para as pessoas que ele não conhece. -disse Lily.

-Ele é bonito, mas eu nunca tive nada a ver com crianças tão pequenas.

-Todo mundo aprende o que eles precisam, com alguns é instinto. -Lily sorriu então viu seu filho queria ir a Brian.-Parece que ele quer você, ele nunca faz o que quer. Você gostaria de segurá-lo?

-Hum, sim, eu o faria, obrigado.-Brian levou Harry em seus braços então pensou sobre a situação, ele estava segurando-se como um bebê:-Gostaria de saber se você está indo para ser como sua mãe ou pai quando crescer. Agora você tem o cabelo de seu pai e os olhos de sua mãe, mas acho que ele parece que ele é o pai.

-Ele me assemelhar-se, eu só espero que ele tenha a visão de Lily e não a minha.

-Eu tenho a visão terrível, eu usar lentes de contato.

-O que são lentes de contato? -Perguntou Sirius.

-Oh, desculpe, no mundo trouxa eles têm. Há pequenos discos de plástico do tamanho de seu olho e eles funcionam como óculos. -Brian Harry entregou à sua mãe, em seguida, tirou uma das suas lentes.-Você vê, você pode até obter diferentes ou coloridos, se você quiser mudar a cor dos olhos. -Brian colocou a lente de volta, piscou algumas vezes antes que ele sorriu.

-Ser um mago como você ficou sabendo sobre um item de trouxa? -Perguntou James.

-Eu tinha um monte de amigos nascidos trouxas quando eu morava no exterior, eu costumava visitar suas casas quando eu podia, vi televisão e telefones, todos os tipos de aparelhos trouxas. Isso é o que a minha câmera é uma câmera digital trouxa. Você acha que eu poderia tirar uma foto de vocês três, eu vou enviar-lhe uma cópia quando eu desenvolvê-lo?

-Eu não vejo por que não, então pular fora Brian. -disse James.

Brian pegou sua câmera e tirou três fotos, quando o jovem Harry alcançados por ele novamente. Brian olhou para Dumbledore, que deu um aceno de cabeça, eles perceberam esta foi à maneira perfeita para Brian para ter uma foto tirada com o Potters e Sirius.

Brian levou Harry em seus braços novamente. -Ele é tão bonito, acho que todos os bebês são fofos embora.

-Especialmente para os seus pais, mas ele parece gostar de você, normalmente, Harry é muito tímido com estranhos. Ele deve sentir a sua alma boa Brian. -Lily sorriu.

-Obrigado, isso é uma coisa agradável para dizer.

-Deixe-me tirar uma foto de você com o jovem Harry, Brian, você olhar bem, segurando uma criança, talvez eu tenha um grande neto um dia.

-Você pode ser o avô de sorte, se eu posso falar Severus para isso, mas não por alguns anos.

-Estou ficando mais velho Brian, você não pode deixá-lo muito tempo. -olhos de Albus brilharam então ele pegou a câmera e tirou uma foto de Brian segurando jovem Harry, em seguida, com um leve movimento para a esquerda, Brian estava atrás James, Lily e Sirius, então Albus estalou um par de tiros.-Maravilhoso.

-Eu deveria deixá-lo voltar para a reunião e eu vou continuar a tomar as minhas imagens. -Brian beijou Harry na testa, onde sua própria cicatriz era, mas ele sabia que isso Harry não ia receber essa cicatriz.–De volta a sua mãe.-Brian entregou Harry a Lily então levou sua câmera de volta.-Obrigado por me deixar levar suas fotos e eu vou enviar-lhe uma cópia em cerca de uma semana.

Isso seria ótimo, obrigado Brian. -Lily sorriu.

-Vejo você em Hogwarts avô. -Brian Dumbledore abraçou depois saiu do pub, ele foi direto de volta para Hogwarts para desenvolver seus quadros. Ele ficou lá olhando para si mesmo que está com seus pais e seu padrinho.

-Brian, está tudo bem?

-Sim, mas veja Sev.

Severus olhou para as fotos: - Você gostaria que tivesse sido real não é?

-Sim, mas eu costumava sonhar em estar com os meus pais crescendo. De qualquer forma, eu tenho as fotos e Lily disse que a coisa mais bonita, eu senti vontade de chorar, mas teve de me recompor para que eles não fizerem perguntas.

-Lily é uma pessoa muito legal, então o que foi que ela disse?

-Harry me queria e ela disse que ele é normalmente tímido com estranhos, por isso, quando eu o levei para os meus braços, ela disse que ele deve ter percebido que tenho uma boa alma.

-Você tem uma boa alma Brian, o que lhe aconteceu não foi culpa sua e não afetá-lo em tudo, você acabou por ser um homem muito carinhoso.

-Obrigado Sev, eu costumava se preocupar com isso, mas eu não pareço estar bem.

-Você é, mais do que bem, mas essas outras fotos estão fabuloso, você realmente tem um olho para a fotografia.

-Obrigado, eu gosto dele, mas é apenas um hobby, eu estou realmente ansioso para começar o meu aprendizado em feitiços.

-Então você era bom com os feitiços?

-Quando eu pudesse me concentrar, sim, eu realmente gostava de minhas aulas de feitiços. Poções foi a única classe que eu nunca gostei.

-Por causa do outro eu, ouvir o que você tem a dizer sobre ele que eu posso entender por que você não gostava dele.

-Eu sei que ele ajudou e ele me protegeu sem me conhecer, mas ele era um bastardo na minha direção. Sempre que ele me viu ele iria me colocar para baixo, muitas vezes ele me rebaixado na frente dos outros ou disse algo desagradável sobre meu pai e Sirius. A primeira aula que tive com ele, ele começou a me chamar de uma celebridade, mas ele fez soar desagradável. Ele era um homem muito frio, duro e indiferente. Suponho ser um Comensal da Morte verdadeira mudou de como você está agora com o que ele se tornou. Ele era amigo de minha mãe assim que eu vejo em você estava lá de quando ele era jovem, ele acaba de perder que ao longo do caminho. Mas há uma coisa que me faz odiá-lo, algo que eu nunca poderia perdoá-lo para, mesmo depois de toda a ajuda que me deu.

-Diga-me.

-Quando ele era um jovem Comensal da Morte que ouviu Trelawney dizendo Dumbledore à profecia. Você vê, Trelawney estava hospedado no Cabeça de Javali, Dumbledore foi entrevistá-la para o trabalho como professor de adivinhação, ele nunca teve a intenção de contratá-la. Ela entrou em transe e recitou a profecia, que é a única razão Dumbledore fez contratá-la. De qualquer forma, Snape estava fora da porta escutando, ouviu a primeira parte antes Aberforth viu e chutou para fora de seu pub, então, disse seu irmão. Snape foi para Voldemort disse a ele. _Aquele com o poder de vencer as abordagens Lordes das Trevas nasceram para aqueles que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês. _-Harry olhou para cima: -Isso é tudo o que ouviu, então Voldemort sabia que um menino nascido no final de julho iria matá-lo. Dumbledore acreditava que se ele ouviu tudo o que ele poderia ter esperado. _E o Senhor das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... E um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerão quando o sétimo mês morre._

Severus puxou Harry a seus pés, o arrastou para o quarto onde os dois jovens se abraçaram enquanto eles ficavam juntos, os olhos um do outro. Mas Severus tem que ver a profunda tristeza nos olhos de Harry, mas também temos de ver um pouco do seu sofrimento. Então Severus segurou o homem que amava o homem que ele tinha esperanças de passar o resto de sua vida com ele.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Esse Snape é totalmente diferente, espero que estejam gostando**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo dezenove**

Minerva McGonagall entrou em seu escritório com Severus e Filius, os dois homens estavam sentados em cadeiras em frente à mesa enquanto Minerva estava sentada atrás de sua mesa.

-Depois de inspecionar todas as áreas do castelo, qual é a sua opinião sobre quanto tempo vai demorar a reparar ou reconstruir Hogwarts? -Perguntou Minerva.

-Indo para o que eu vi, eu acredito que um ano, não mais. -disse Filius.

-Eu concordo Minerva, com a quantidade de danos, alguns por magia negra que vai exigir a reconstrução.

-Eu concordo, agora sobre a tomada de estudantes antes dos reparos são feitos, podemos garantir a sua segurança?

-Se as áreas são guardadas, sim, devemos ser capazes de mantê-los seguros. -disse Filius.

-Haverá salas suficientes para usar quando começamos reparos. -disse Severus.

-Mais uma vez eu concordo uma coisa que os alunos voltar não vai gostar Quadribol. Não podemos passar o tempo à reconstrução do estádio e vestiários quando o castelo está na necessidade desesperada de reparação.

-Em relação a isso Minerva foi abordada por alguns estudantes que jogam Quadribol, que pretendem ajudar a reconstruir o estádio. Então, se você permitir que ele, então ele não vai ter o nosso tempo longe do castelo. - disse Filius.

-Eu concordo com isso, desde que eles não pedirem aos funcionários para ajudar. -Minerva saltou como uma luz brilhante bateu sua mesa.

-O que é isso? -Severus perguntou como ele se levantou e olhou para a luz que brilhava mais brilhante.

-Eu não sei Severus. -Minerva esperou até que a luz desapareceu.-Oh meu.-Minerva pegou as imagens.-há fotos de Harry com seus pais, mas Harry como seu eu adulto está segurando o bebê Harry.-ela olhou para a próxima.-E você Severus, quando você era jovem, Albus, bem como eu.-Minerva entregou as fotos para Severus.-Isso foi antes de seu nariz estava quebrado.

-Sim, foi, mas olhar para Potter e eu, tem os nossos braços em torno de si. Por que nós ainda tocam como esse?

-Vire-o Severus, não está escrito na parte de trás. -Minerva assentiu.

Severus virou a imagem mais. -Severus e eu, somos agora um casal. Eu estou quase dezoito anos, Severus é vinte e um. Ele está fazendo estágio de poção sob Slughorn, eu fui convidado a fazer um estágio para feitiços sob Filius. Sev e eu amamos o fato de que nós estaremos trabalhando juntos, mas Sev também me pediu para morar com ele.

-Como isso é possível. -disse Filius olhando para a foto.

Severus virou sobre os outros dois. - Hermione, Ron, como você pode ver, eu estou com a minha família, exatamente como eu sabia que seria quando eu morresse. Mesmo que eu não posso ser seu filho, eu estou vendo que tipo de pessoas meus pais eram. Era divertido ver meu pai e Sirius pela primeira vez, eles realmente se apresentaram a mim em Qualidade Quadribol. Era como se nós só sabíamos que o outro estava bem. A surpresa com tudo isso é Severus, imagine-nos como um casal. Mas você não pode acreditar que tipo de homem que ele é, bem, eu tenho que lhe dizer como ele é, maravilhoso, amável, sexy como o inferno e eu não podemos obter o suficiente dele. Sev é o meu tudo. O primeiro dia aqui, depois que eu terminei o meu encontro com Dumbledore e McGonagall, Sev voltei para o meu lugar. Ele explicou algumas coisas que você não precisa saber, mas a partir dessa primeira noite, decidimos até a data, que lhe diz que eu sou gay. Ah, a propósito, este mundo não tem categorias para preferência sexual. O Dumbledore aqui teve um relacionamento com um homem e uma mulher. De qualquer forma, estou feliz, muito feliz, especialmente a vida que tenho com Sev. Ah, se você soubesse o que ele escondia sob essas vestes, você ficaria espantado com a forma como ele é bonito.

-Eu nunca pensei que eu iria ouvi-lo chamado sexy ou bonito Severo. -Minerva sorriu antes de se virar para enfrentar o retrato atrás de sua mesa.-Albus, o que está acontecendo?

-A vidente disse a Harry que a vida que ele ia ser como depois da morte de Voldemort, ele foi dado uma escolha que ele decidiu tomar. Ele não tinha nenhuma memória dele, até que ele se encontrou com o meu outro eu no mundo alternativo. Pelo olhar essas fotos, Harry parece feliz.

-Assim, ele nunca morreu?

-De certa forma ele fez, seu corpo aqui morreu, mas uma duplicata Harry terminou em outro mundo. Eu tinha uma pequena parte nesta Minerva, mas ele desceu para a decisão de Harry, uma vez que ele ouviu o quão difícil a sua vida teria sido se ele ficasse. Furora Seelestra é a vidente, ela explicou a Harry que ele iria ser constantemente perseguido, atacado todas as vezes que ele estava fora em público e ele nunca iria conseguir alguma paz até que ele acabou um eremita, recusando-se a deixar a casa de seus pais, mas ele ainda mantidos pensando seus amigos eram Comensais da Morte usando a Poção Polissuco, ele parou de confiar em todos. Quando fui informado sobre isso, eu percebi que se acabou por ser a vida de Harry, ela teria terminado sua vida, eventualmente. Assim, entre o vidente deste mundo e para o mundo paralelo, trabalhamos em alguns encantos que permitiriam que Harry a deixar este mundo para que ele pudesse ter uma vida normal, uma vida em que Voldemort morreu durante seu nascimento, por isso ele é a partir de agora viver a vida que ele deveria ter tido, não apenas como uma criança com seus pais.

-Isso é incrível, mas parece que Harry queria que seus amigos soubessem que ele estava bem. Eu não posso acreditar nisso Albus, eu não posso acreditar que a magia foi usada para alcançar este objetivo.

-Um monte de magia antiga e muito rara, demorou a combinação de mim, o outro eu, o vidente a partir daqui e de lá, o vidente, também foi combinado com o sangue de Harry e sua alma mágica. Isso foi feito há algum tempo atrás e eu tentei entrar em contato com o vidente novamente, mas nunca fui capaz de fazer. Parece que ela foi capaz de fazer isso e eu acredito que eu sei por que, além de dar Harry a escolha. Harry e o que ele fez para o nosso mundo, ele estava disposto a morrer para salvar a todos, pelo que esta foi a sua recompensa, viver uma vida normal. Agora ele seria o conteúdo, ele provavelmente estaria com Severus e eu. Harry foi divagar durante um pesadelo de uma noite na ala hospitalar, ele continuou dizendo Brian Dumbledore. Do que eu poderia trabalhar fora é que desde que Harry não poderia ser Harry Potter, ele se tornou o meu neto, Brian Dumbledore. Eu acredito que Harry tem que ver você como você costumava ser Severus, ele foi atraído para aquela parte de você. Lily sempre se preocupava com você, mesmo depois de sua grande luta, ela sabia como você era por baixo.

-Esse foi o meu passado Albus, e mesmo se eu ainda estava aquele garoto, não, não há uma chance no inferno que eu iria acabar com Harry Potter como meu amante.

-Estas imagens dizer de maneira diferente, pelo menos nesse mundo. É melhor eu enviar Hermione e Ron uma coruja, descobrir se eles podem ser na Toca. Eles terão de ver essas fotos.

-Eu preferiria que ninguém os visse Minerva.

-Severus, Harry tirou um pouco de magia poderosa para obter estes aqui, então ele é amigo sabia que ele estava bem. Sinto muito sobre isso, mas essas fotos vão Hermione e Ron. -Minerva observou como Severus se virou e saiu do escritório.

-Esta notícia pode se espalhar, então Severus pode ter pessoas olhando para ele de forma diferente. Filius, você pode assumir, eu preciso resolver isso.

-É claro que Minerva, mas esta é a magia extraordinária. -Filius deixou o escritório, Minerva se sentou em sua mesa e escreveu uma carta para Hermione e Ron, chamou sua coruja e viu como ele voou para longe, mas seus pensamentos estavam em como Hermione e Ron tomaria esta notícia, a notícia de que Harry estava realmente vivo, apenas em um universo alternativo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**E como será a reação dos amigos de Harry a respeito disso tudo? Espero que vocês gostem vejo vocês nos próximos dois capítulos.**

**Ate breve**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo vinte**

Minerva entrou na cozinha da Toca para ver toda a família Weasley junto com Hermione e seus pais.

-Você disse que tinha notícias sobre a morte de Harry Minerva. -disse Arthur.

-Eu faço, e que eu tenho que lhe dizer e mostrar que você vai chocar todos vocês. Eu preciso explicar algo em primeiro lugar. -Minerva se sentou.-Quando eu descobri que esta informação adicional,falei com o retrato de Albus e ele foi capaz de explicar mais. A vidente disse a Harry que a vida que ele ia ter depois da morte de Voldemort. Ele seria assediado constantemente, nunca deu qualquer paz, ele também ia ser atacado por aqueles que escaparam, ferido várias vezes. Harry acabou tão ruim que ele se recusou a deixar a casa de sua mãe, ele parou de ver todos, incluindo Hermione e Ron. Ele acreditava que eles eram Comensais da Morte usando a Poção Polissuco. Ele estava indo para tornar-se mais paranóico quanto mais tempo ele continuou. Harry se lembrava de nada sobre o que a vidente disse a ele, parte de algum feitiço. Ela ofereceu Harry uma escolha, ele tomou, mas ele não se lembrava de fazê-lo, e não até mais tarde.

-Então, porque ele foi o único a matar Voldemort os Comensais da Morte restantes estavam indo atrás Harry e o vidente viram tudo isso? -Bill perguntou.

-Sim, ela fez. Só assim todos vocês sabem, este vidente nunca errou, ela tem o verdadeiro dom da visão.

-Então, o que foi essa escolha ela ofereceu Harry? -Hermione perguntou tristemente.

-Pouco antes de eu dizer, Ginny, você já ter uma noção de que algo não estava certo com o seu relacionamento com Harry?

A testa de Ginny franzida. -Engraçado você perguntar professor. Ao longo das últimas semanas eu estive pensando sobre aqueles momentos com Harry, então eu comparei com que quando eu namorei Dean. Dean foi muito carinhoso, sempre quis me beijar, sempre segurando a minha mão. Harry estava distante de uma forma e quando ele me beijou, foi como se ele estivesse segurando. Eu não tenho certeza, é tudo muito confuso.

-Eu posso explicar por que e por isso que ele nunca disse a nenhum de vocês. O nosso mundo e para o mundo dos trouxas não são muito aberto a relacionamentos do mesmo sexo, Harry sabia que ele era gay, a partir do momento que ele tinha nove anos. Albus explicou que Harry perguntou-lhe como mudar, como a maioria das pessoas sabe Albus era gay. Ele explicou que Harry era como nasceu, que não pode ser mudado. Harry se recusou a acreditar nisso e pensou que encontros com meninas iriam mudá-lo. Se você pensar sobre Harry e os outros meninos de sua idade, Harry tinha amigos mais femininos do que amigos do sexo masculino. Ele gostava de ser em torno de meninas, sair com eles e seu melhor amigo para além de Ron era Hermione, que ele confiou com sua vida, com seus segredos, com exceção de um.

-Eu disse a mãe e meu pai que eu era gay, eles aceitaram como parte de quem eu sou. -disse Charlie.-Eu gostaria de saber, eu poderia ter falado com Harry sobre isso.

-Poderia ter ajudado Charlie. Mas agora esta escolha Harry foi dada, você sabe as razões que ele iria levá-la, a forma como a sua vida ia virar para fora. Albus e eu acreditávamos que se Harry não aproveitar esta oportunidade que ele teria terminado sua vida, provavelmente naquela casa e naquela sala.

-Portanto, esta escolha teria impedido de se matar. -disse Hermione, mas parecia confuso.

-Sim. -Minerva tirou as fotos de seu bolso.-Mesmo que Harry morresse, era apenas parte dele. Outra parte de Harry saiu. -Minerva colocou as fotos na frente de Hermione, Ron e Ginny.-Ele está em um universo alternativo, como Brian Dumbledore, neto de Albus. Como você pode ver pelas fotos, Harry está segurando a si mesmo quando um bebê, que está atrás de seus pais e Sirius. A outra foto é de Harry e um muito jovem Severo Snape. Ele explica na parte de trás.

Hermione virou-se as imagens e ler em voz alta para que todos pudessem ouvir: - Ele é realmente vivo, mas lá e não aqui?

-Sim, ele é e como você pode ver pelas fotos, ele está feliz. Se você olhar de perto você pode ver o sorriso atinge os olhos, ele nunca fez antes. Estas imagens chegaram magicamente no meu escritório ontem à tarde. Severus realmente me pediu para não mostrar-lhe. Ele não é muito feliz que seu outro eu está em um relacionamento com Harry. Tudo o que vejo é Harry olhar calmo, algo que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

-Ele está sorrindo com os olhos. - disse Ginny, infelizmente.-Ele está se vendo, achou que ele é, e que ele deve ser respeitado.

-Sim, ele tem. Caso você esteja se perguntando, Albus me disse que esse outro mundo é seguro, que Voldemort morreu quando estava sendo carregado. Então você vê, Harry começa a viver como uma pessoa normal, nem sofrimento, nem abuso, nenhum perigo.

Todos na Toca suspiros como uma luz brilhante emanou do teto até que cercaram a mesa. Quando a luz desapareceu todo mundo viu mais três fotos.

Hermione pegou a primeira foto. -Sev e eu nos casamos ontem, avô ou Dumbledore a todos vocês realizou a cerimônia em Hogwarts. Eu descobri que os homens no mundo mágico podem ter filhos, por isso, em poucos anos, eu vou engravidar e ter uma família com Sev. Todos os meus sonhos estão se tornando realidade, meu único arrependimento é tudo de você. Por favor, Hermione, Rony, Ginny, todos, eu estou bem, é você que está sofrendo quando você não precisa ser. Sim, eu sinto falta de todos vocês terrivelmente, mas eu não poderia viver a vida, o vidente me falou, eu teria matado a mim mesmo. Eu sei que você provavelmente está com raiva de mim, mas eu não me lembro de nenhum até recentemente. Havia este diário que eu escrevi em cerca de tudo, explicando tudo. Eu ainda não me lembro de tudo, mas de vez em quando as coisas voltam para mim. Se você está com raiva de mim, eu entendo e estou sentindo muito por fazer você achar que eu abandonei vocês, para fazer vocês pensarem que eu estava morto. Se eu me lembro que eu teria dito que eu saí, fui ao exterior e eu não ia voltar. Mas você sabe como eu odeio mentir, eu não vou a menos que seja absolutamente necessário. Sempre sabe que eu te amo você estava lá para mim quando ninguém mais estava eu nunca vou esquecer nenhum de vocês. -Hermione enxugou uma lágrima de seu olho.

Ginny pegou outra foto, em seguida, virou-o. -Como eu escrevi no primeiro monte de fotos, Sev é vinte e um e como você viu pela imagem de mim me segurando como um bebê, Harry foi um ano de idade, acaba de completar um ano de idade, o que significa que Ron e Hermione são pouco mais de um ano de idade, Ginny só acabou de nascer, que está em meu mundo. Eu serei o professor de feitiços quando estiver outros eus começam em Hogwarts, eu sei que não vou ser capaz de ajudar sendo amigável com você, sua minha família, a minha família que eu tinha que deixar para trás. Eu odeio pensar em como te machucar são todos, eu sinto muito por isso. Eu sei que o dinheiro não faz isso direito, mas é por isso eu deixei todos vocês tanto. Eu queria que você tivesse seus sonhos, tudo o que queria. Chame-lhe um presente de um velho amigo. -Ginny fungou e como Hermione, enxugou uma lágrima de seus olhos.

Ron tirou a última foto. -A única coisa que eu queria que todos vocês soubessem é que finalmente estou tendo essa vida normal que eu sempre quis. Eu poderia ser gay e casado com Sev, mas é apenas parte da vida aqui, nada de anormal em todos, por isso eu não tenho que esconder quem eu realmente sou. Eu nunca tinha certeza se Ron aceitaria a minha sexualidade, eu acho que Hermione teria, Ginny poderia ter me enfeitiçado do que aceitá-la. Eu nunca deixei que eu pudesse ser verdadeiro comigo mesmo, eu saí para que eu não estivesse morto ou se tornar um eremita, acreditando que todos os meus amigos eram meus inimigos. Eu fiz plano sobre a fixação de casa dos meus pais e vivendo lá, mas quando eu cheguei aqui e li na minha própria caligrafia que o vidente me disse, como eu era, basicamente, um prisioneiro dentro daquela casa que não foi fixado, eu não poderia viver assim. Mas agora é hora de dizer-lhe algo que ninguém além de Dumbledore e Snape sabia que em seu mundo. A noite que meus pais morreram, outra horcruxe foi feita, que ele nunca soube. Agora, se Hermione coloca que o cérebro inteligente dela para trabalhar, ela deve trabalhar com isso. Se não, aqui vai uma dica, eu vi o Sr. Weasley ser atacado enquanto Voldemort possuía a cobra, eu sou um Ofidioglota, eu vi em sua mente, senti seus sentimentos. Se você não fizer isso, então aqui vai, eu era uma horcruxe. Eu vivi a minha vida inteira com um pedaço da alma de Voldemort dentro de mim. Digo isso porque eu sabia que não poderia viver com esse conhecimento, não se eu estava lá. Aqui, avô e Sev estão me ajudando a lidar com isso, mas eu não estou constantemente lembrado como ele nunca existiu aqui. Eu posso não ser capaz de enviar mais mensagens ou fotos, só sei que eu sempre vou te amar, seu amigo, para sempre, Harry James Potter, ou Brian Dumbledore-Snape. -Ron terminou de ler, em seguida, como sua irmã e namorada, enxugou uma lágrima de seus olhos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmm**

**Espero que vocês gostem vejo vocês no ultimo capitulo da fic**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo vinte e um**

-Harry está feliz e ele não está morto, isso é tudo o que me interessa. – Hermione fungou, mas continuou olhando para as imagens na mesa.

-Ok, sim, eu estava chateado, para começar, mas Ginny estava certa, olhar para ele. Eu nunca vi Harry sorrir assim, mas Snape, ugh. -Ron estremeceu.-Eu não sou contra ele transando com caras, é que morcego.

-Severus se sente da mesma maneira Ron. Minerva sorriu: - Mas Harry queria que nós soubéssemos a verdade.

-Estou feliz que ele fez, mas eu não acho que devemos deixar ninguém saber. -disse Hermione.

-Não, nós não devemos. Isso pode significar os que escaparam tentar afastar o nosso mundo e encontrar um mundo onde Voldemort está vivo e vitórias. Isto deve ser mantido entre nós.

-Podemos manter essas imagens professora?-Perguntou Hermione.

-Sim, eles são seus; Harry queria que você tê-los.

-Nós nunca podemos ouvi-lo novamente, mas vendo o jeito que ele olha, ele está feliz e ele nunca foi antes. -Ginny olhou para as fotos: -Eu o teria enfeitiçado se ele disse que gostava de mim e caras, então eu teria entendido. Esperei anos para Harry, tentando convencê-lo a me notar, então, quando ele fez isso não era como eu pensava que seria. Mas eu simplesmente não posso ficar brava com ele.

-Ele faz com que seja difícil que ele não. -Ron suspirou.-Ok, ele está feliz, ele está vivo, vamos tomá-lo como o que é, um presente para Harry, por tudo o que ele passou e que ele estava disposto a fazer para todos nós.

-Sim, ele conseguiu o que precisava, mas ele fez-se todos nós verificamos depois. Eu acho que é hora de fazer o que Harry pediu uma festa e brindar o nosso jovem amigo. - disse Arthur.

-Vamos fazer uma festa e brindar o salvador fazendo Harry gemer como ele disse. -Ron sorriu.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Brian estava em sua sala de aula com Filius Flitwick observando os primeiros anos tentando flutuar sua pena. Brian não conseguia parar de sorrir quando ele se lembrou de seu primeiro dia em feitiços e como Hermione era a única pessoa que teve sua pena a flutuar.

Depois das aulas, Brian e Sev teria jantar com a equipe, em seguida, retirar-se para a privacidade do seu quarto.

-Eu tenho uma coruja hoje Sev.

-Oh, de quem?

-Lily, ela quer saber se você e eu gostaríamos de se juntar à família para o jantar no próximo sábado. Eu acho que ela sente falta de sua amizade.

-Eu admito que eu perca Lily e gostaria de colocar as coisas direito. Mas eu sei por que você quer ir.

-Só para ver um pouco de suas vidas, quase tudo aqui é o mesmo que há, por isso, se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes o que eu vou ver o que poderia ter sido. Eu parei de pensar sobre a minha outra vida, bem, quase parei de pensar sobre isso e eu aceitei que eu nunca posso ser o meu verdadeiro eu. Mas a chance de conhecê-los, só um pouco é um sonho que eu nunca pensei que eu teria. Eu vou dizer isto, eu não preciso deles Sev, eu preciso de você, eu quero você, mas isso era uma coisa que eu costumava sonhar com eles, vendo e conversando com meus pais.

-Então, vamos juntar à família no próximo sábado.

-Você é maravilhoso baby. -Harry abraçou Severus.-Você sabe, desde que me enviou essas fotos que eu fui capaz de deixar que a vida passar, mesmo que eu vou perder meus amigos. Mas eu me pergunto como seu outro eu tomou a notícia.

-Do que você foi me dizendo, ele não teria tomado essa notícia muito boa para todos.

-Não, eu não acho que ele teria. Ele amava Lily, eu parecia o homem que ela se casou com isso ele me odiava apenas por causa da minha aparência, ele nunca poderia passar por isso.

-Como é que você olha quando você o conheceu?

-O que quer dizer Sev?

-Você parece que você foi bem cuidado, você teve a nova marca de roupas e óculos, você estava limpo e arrumado ou desalinhado e vestindo aquelas roupas terríveis que alguns jovens gostam de usar?

-Eu era pequeno para a minha idade, especialmente se comparado a outros jovens de 11 anos. Minhas roupas escolares eram novas, mas nos fins de semana, quando eu não tinha de usá-los, minhas roupas eram todas de idade, de segunda mão, que pertenceu ao meu primo. Meus óculos foram quebrados, mas Hermione fez corrigi-los, Dudley manteve me bater na cara e ele era o dobro do meu tamanho. Como você viu por meu cabelo, ele só varas em todo o lugar por isso sempre parece confuso. A coisa que eu lembro sobre as primeiras semanas, eu estava feliz, pela primeira vez na minha vida eu tinha amigos e eu estava vivendo em um lugar que eu me senti em casa, mais em casa do que eu já fiz com o Dursley. Passaram-se alguns meses depois que descobrimos sobre Voldemort tentando roubar a pedra filosofal, então eu quase não sorri, meu estômago estava em nós o tempo todo, eu não conseguia me concentrar em qualquer coisa e minhas aulas estavam sofrendo por causa disso. Se não fosse por Hermione, eu não teria passado.

-Talvez seu cabelo sendo como fosse feito o odiaria à vista, pois todos nós sabemos que ele é uma daquelas pessoas que tem de ter tudo arrumado. Eu sou uma pessoa pura, eu manter tudo em seu lugar certo e eu gostaríamos de ter certeza minhas roupas são limpos e limpos.

-Não era minha roupa ou esse tipo de coisa Sev, era a minha cara. A memória que ele me deu mostrou o quanto meu pai e padrinho intimidado quando ele era um estudante, Snape foi humilhado e muitas dessas vezes em que ele estava na frente de outros alunos. Mas quando a minha mãe e meu pai ficaram juntos que é o que ele machucar mais, por isso cada vez que ele me viu, viu o homem que roubou a mulher que ele amava. Eu fiz tudo, por isso que eu finalmente entendi, por isso mesmo, se ele poderia ter sobrevivido, nunca teríamos gostamos um do outro. Ele não podia deixar de ir ao fato de Lily terminou com James e eu não poderia deixar de ir ao fato de que ele disse Voldemort à primeira parte da profecia. De qualquer forma, vamos esquecer isso, é outra vida que eu estou colocando lentamente para descansar, eu tenho uma ótima vida aqui, com você e avô. É tudo que eu sempre quis, todos os meus sonhos estão se tornando realidade. - Harry tomou Severus na mão.-Você está fazendo meus sonhos Sev, você me deu.

-E você me deu você, vamos ter uma grande vida juntos Brian, ele estava destinado a ser. Portanto, a nossa conexão é feita com o coração, a nossa alma sentiu uns aos outros a partir do momento que nos conhecemos. Nós estamos destinados a ser, esta vida é para sermos, nós somos uma família Brian, para sempre.

-Eu te amo Sev.

-Eu te amo para Brian. -Harry sorriu para Severus, mas ele pensou, não, não Harry, não Harry James Potter, não mais. A partir de agora, neste minuto esse nome e sua vida é apenas um sonho terrível. Brian Dumbledore-Snape finalmente conseguiu tudo o que queria o amor de um homem maravilhoso, seu avô e anos, seus próprios filhos, muitos filhos, pelo menos quatro. Brian sorriu novamente e seu parceiro, não apenas na vida, mas a sua alma gêmea sorriu também. Agora foi a vez de Brian para abraçar a sua nova vida, com a sua mente, seu corpo, seu coração e sua alma.

Fim

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Espero que tenham gostado de ler essa fic tanto quanto eu! Vejo vocês nas minhas próximas traduções e fics**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


End file.
